An Unwanted Journey
by Funkyshnelpu jr
Summary: I've read fan made stories where the narrator appears in a certain universe. I'm sure you have too. Well, now it's happened to me. It's all my fault really. I just had to go and see what that odd glow was! I should have known better, never investigate the unknown, it never turns out well. Hopefully something good comes out of this fucking mess. I doubt it. Rated M for OC's mouth.
1. My Journey Begins

**AN: How's it going guys, Generic Self Insert Story Number 24 here. I realized that this story was all over the place and was actually pretty shitty. So, I've rewritten it. Here's to hoping that this version is less shitty than the previous one. Let's do this shit.**

I leaned back in my chair as the credits for the final episode of the third season of RWBY started to roll. I closed the tab and let everything sink in after my RWBY binge. "Damn. It's still intense as hell the second time around."

"Son, you're going to be late for practice." My dad said as he stood in the doorway of my bedroom in his navy blue police uniform.

Oh shit! I was! I grabbed my bag and my car keys as I raced downstairs. I quickly pulled my shoes on and raced out the door.

I sprinted to my car, a blue Subaru WRX STI, and got in. After turning the car on, I shifted into first gear and took off.

Now, you may be wondering what kind of practice I'm going to. The answer is martial arts and kenjutsu. Mixed Martial Arts actually. I practice kickboxing, brazilian jiu jitsu, and shoot wrestling. Genki Sudo is my idol, that's why I practice brazilian jiu jitsu, kickboxing, and shoot wrestling, to be like him. I practice kenjutsu because I come from a noble Japanese clan that regularly adopted samurai, and thus, I am descended from many powerful samurai.

Suddenly, my phone notified me that I had a text message. The text message was from my training instructor telling me that practice was cancelled for today and that we we're just going to do weight lifting instead. Fine by me, I'm still sore as hell from last practice.

Several minutes later I pulled into a parking space in front of the gym where my coach and I went for weight lifting.

I walked into the gym and my coach, Coach Daisuke, over by one of the bench press stations. "I'm ready." I said as I walked over.

"Great." He said. "Let's warm up with three thirty and work our way up from there."

**XXX**

Several hours later, at around seven in the evening, I left Coach Daisuke's house and began heading home. After lifting weights for about an hour and a half, Coach Daisuke and I left to have dinner at his house. His wife always made dinner for three on my weight training days since I ate dinner there. She cooked us steaks and prepared a bunch of food that was perfect for gaining muscle. After dinner, I spent time playing with Coach Daisuke's sons to kill time before I had to head home.

As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed two things. One, my father was still at the station, and two, there was an odd glow coming from the side of my house. Grabbing my backpack from the passenger seat, I got out of my car to investigate. Silently, I crept towards the source of the glow. As I grew closer to the source, I could see what it was better. What I saw shocked me.

A glowing _thing_ was floating at the side of my house. The inside was a moving picture. It showed me images of trees, bushes, grass, small animals, and….characters from RWBY? What the hell? Suddenly, a great force began pulling me towards the portal. I tried to run away from the odd oval showing me scenes from RWBY, but it was all for naught. The force was too strong and I was sucked in. Screaming, mind you, no one is ever sucked into odd portals without screaming. It's just the way things work.

**XXX**

Two teenage girls stood side by side. One girl had long wavy black hair with a black bow in it and her amber eyes, complemented by light-purple eyeshadow that flared backwards, are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat cat like appearance. She was dressed in black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. On both of her arms are black ribbons with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She was also dressed in a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She is also wearing a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Slung across her back was a thick, gray colored sheath with a sharp edge, similar to that of an oversized cleaver.

The second girl had long blonde hair that becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. She was dressed in a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs are two small, golden buttons.

She had on a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest on her shirt appears on this banner, except golden in color. She was wearing black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts, but under the belt, is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Around her neck is an orange infinity scarf. She had on a pair of brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She was wearing a pair of fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" the blonde haired girl asked her black haired friend who simply pointed at the sky.

"Heads uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" a young, silver-eyed girl cried as she fell from the sky. She was dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Her hair is even black with a red tint to it. She has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. On the right side of her hip was a small, red cartridge.

A blonde haired boy dressed in armor came flying into her from her left and threw them both into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" the black haired girl asked the blonde.

"I-" the blonde girl replied but was cut off by growling coming from the forest a few dozen feet in front of them. A large black bear like creature with a white and red mask on its face and reddish orange eyes burst out of the trees.

"Yeeehaaaa!" a high pitched voice cried in excitement. The large bear like animal collapsed to the ground with an orange haired girl riding on its back. As it hit the ground the girl rolled onto the ground and on to her feet.

The orange haired girl had turquoise eyes and was dressed in a collared black vest that ended at her waist. An image of a hammer with a lightning bolt could be found on the back. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She was also wearing a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm and a pair of matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She had on a pink skirt that started at her waist and ended mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying the same symbol from her vest on their soles. She also seemed to be wearing some sort of armor that begins in the middle of her shoulder and neck and ended by her waist. It seemed she had a light-gray or off-white bow at the back of her skirt, with ribbons extending to the skirt's bottom. Slung across her back was a collapsed item of some sort. "Aww. It's broken." she whined and dashed to the top of the dead creature's head.

A black haired boy appeared from behind the dead creature. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair and his eyes matched the streak in his hair. He was dressed in a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. Additionally, he was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. "Nora," he gasped. "please, don't ever do that again."

The orange haired girl, now identified as Nora, dashed from her place atop the dead creature's head to a ring of pedestals behind the black and blonde haired girls. She stood in front of a pedestal that supported a tan chess piece. More specifically, a rook. "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!" she sang cheerfully and danced about as she moved the chess piece to various parts of her body.

"Nora!" a male voice called. Nora paused in her song and dance with her arms spread wide, her right leg cocked back in the air and the chess piece sitting on top of her head. The girl giggled. "Coming, Ren!" she called and saluted. She tipped her head to the side and caught the chess piece in her free hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" the black haired girl asked as Nora skipped away.

"I-" the blonde girl replied but was cut off again by a screech coming from the forest in front of them.

A red haired girl dressed in armor ran out of the tree line. Following close behind her was a giant black scorpion with red and white armor covering the top of his body and a yellow tipped stinger at the end of its curved tail. "Jaune!" the red haired girl cried as she dodged the jabs from the scorpion's stinger.

The black haired girl who fell from the sky jumped out of her tree and landed next to the blonde haired girl. "Ruby!?" the blonde haired girl cried out in shock.

"Yang!" the girl, Ruby, shouted.

"Nora!" Nora shouted as she appeared in between Ruby and the blonde haired girl, Yang, startling both of them.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" the black haired girl asked. The blonde haired girl hung her head and growled in annoyance. A small explosion occurred around her and her eyes turned red.

"I can't take it anymore!" she shouted. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?" Unbeknownst to anyone, the same portal that our protagonist encountered earlier materialized behind her.

**XXX**

I screamed incoherently as I flew through the air until I slammed into to something. "Oh man was that not fun in the slightest. What the hell just happened?" I muttered as I stood to my feet. I turned around and was met with the shocked faces of a few of the RWBY characters. Blake, Ruby, Yang, and Nora specifically. Yang was sitting on the ground as she stared at me. She must have been what I slammed into. I fell to my knees and groaned. This was just like those stupid fan made stories I've read where the author gets sucked into their favorite universe. But that's impossible. That doesn't happen in real life, nor do glowing portals appear next to people's houses. I must have fallen asleep at Coach Daisuke's house or I fell asleep at the wheel and I'm about to die. Throwing my head back I screamed, "Wake up! Wake up! I refuse to believe that this is real!"

**An: I'm a lazy shit so the author's notes are going to pretty much stay the same. So, because I have some kind source material these chapters might be rather lengthy like I hope. Don't quote me on that though. Because this is an AU story, the amount of usable RWBY material is rather miniscule. I might be able to get a few scenes from each episode into a chapter. But that's unlikely. So, since our protagonist has knowledge of the world of RWBY, he might be able to change things. But just like in **_**Don't Call Me Doctor **_**by , our protagonist's presence is undoubtedly going to affect the RWBY universe. How? Well, that remains to be seen. Anyway, please review... I'm talking to no one aren't I? This story probably isn't going to get read, or reviewed. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story, and follow to see stories similar to this one. See ya.**


	2. I Fear For My Life

**An: For those wondering about the plot, it's mostly the same, just with some added action and stuff. And obviously romance by the tags. Teehee. Anyway, please be wary of my OC's terrible, soap needing mouth. Be very, very, very wary. Also, if you haven't seen the finale for Volume 3, there is a minor spoiler for that here. Let's do this shit.**

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang shouted. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

Loud screaming could be heard from behind her before something slammed into her back and knocked her to the ground. Yang, Ruby, Blake and Nora turned around in surprise and shock. A boy stood in front of them. He had black hair that was pulled into a knot on top of his head and brown eyes with frameless glasses. He had a thick goatee and stood at approximately 5'9. He was dressed in slim fitting gray jeans, grimy red shoes with white laces, a plain white shirt that was covered by a thick black jacket. The jacket had two pockets on the front, one on either breast and likely had two additional pockets on the sides for the boy's hands. On his back was a medium sized backpack that held who knows what inside. The boy gazed at them and then sank to his knees and groaned.

"Mewosamasu! Mewosamasu! Watashi wa kore ga hontōdearu koto o shinjiru koto o kyohi shimasu!" he shouted in a strange lanquage.

"Um, are you okay?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"No," the boy said. "No I'm not okay. I came home from training hoping to take a hot shower and go to bed. Instead, I'm finding a shiny glowing _thing_ and being sucked into it to wind up here. This is just fanfuckingtastic!" he seethed. He paused for a second as Lie Ren joined the group of girls. The new boy looked up at the sky and everyone else followed suit.

A huge black bird flew through the sky above them. "How could you leave me?" a voice cried from the the bird.

"I said jump." Ruby protested.

"She's gonna fall." Blake and the boy said at the same time. Blake looked back at him curiously.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Lie Ren and the boy said together. Lie Ren looked at the boy as well.

Jaune jumped out of the tree he was in to catch Weiss as she fell. After he caught her, they realized they were still in the air and held on to each other for dear life. Jaune hit the ground first, with Weiss following close behind and landing safely on his back. Well, safely for her, not so much for Jaune. In the distance behind them, Pyrrah was still being chased by the Deathstalker.

Pyrrah was sent flying and landed in front of Ruby and Yang. "Yay," the boy deadpanned. "Your gang is all together again. Now we get to all die together as we scream for mercy from mindless fucking animals that won't give it to us. Whoop dee fucking do."

**XXX**

"Yay," I deadpanned. "Your gang is all together again. Now we get to all die together as we scream for mercy from mindless fucking animals that won't give it to us. Whoop dee fucking do."

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said.

"No. Kid, don't you do it. Don't do it. I swear to a higher being, kid, you better not fucking do it." I growled. Then I groaned. This is Ruby I am talking to. Plus, I know how the story goes, nothing I say is going to fucking stop her.

"Yaaaaa!" Ruby yelled as she ran off to fight the Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled futilely.

To which I simultaneously responded with my dad's favorite phrase, "Fucking dammit!"

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and fired to launch herself at the Deathstalker. She swung and hit the Deathstalker in the face and fell down. Not that her attack did much. The Deathstalker just recoiled a little bit. Just a little bit. Ruby picked herself up off the ground. "Don't worry," she said, trying to be reassuring. It failed. "Totally fine."

"Ugh. No she isn't. Did you see her attack? It didn't do jack shit. Someone go help her before she gets cut in half. Please." I said.

Ruby slowly turned to face the massive Deathstalker. She fired once at it, it did nothing but piss it off. Great job, Ruby. Huntress of the Year Award should go to you. Yang took off towards her just as the giant Nevermore decided he wanted to get his rocks off and joined the fight as well. It screeched, reared back and launched feathers from its wings at Ruby. One of them pinned her cloak to the ground, thus preventing her from moving. "That's why you don't have capes, numbnuts!" I shouted. Learned that from watching The Incredibles. No capes.

"Shut up!" Ruby shouted back. "It's cool! And it's not a cape! It's a cloak!"

"Same thing!" I retorted.

The feathers continued to rain down and stopping just in front of Yang. "Ruby, get out of there!" she cried.

"I'm trying!" Ruby replied as she pulled on her cloak in an attempt to free herself. Weiss was supposed to come save her. Where the fuck is she?

As the Deathstalker's giant pincer came down on the helpless Ruby I saw a white blur shoot past Yang. Oh, there she is. Right in the nick of time. Weiss put of a wall of ice just before the pincer could skewer Ruby. She and Ruby began having that stupid discussion of theirs that they are supposed to have right about now. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" I shouted, scaring the people around me and startling Ruby and Weiss. "YOU IDIOTS ARE STILL IN FUCKING DANGER AND YOU GUYS DECIDE TO HAVE A GODDAMN TEA PARTY!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? RUN THE FUCK AWAY!" I saw Weiss walk away and Yang hug Ruby. I grit my teeth in annoyance. "That isn't any fucking better." I growled. Yang looked up at the Nevermore in the sky as it flew by.

"Let's gather everyone together so we can plan how to deal with the Deathstalker and Nevermore." Blake said.

"Finally, someone sensible around here." I muttered. Jeez. Dealing with the RWBY gang is not as fun as I thought it would be.

Once everyone was gathered together, they began making strategies. I didn't do much because despite watching numerous RWBY episodes and reading countless fanfictions centered around the topic, I am not a tactical fighter like these guys. Well, Jaune notwithstanding. Sorry dude. My fighting requires no thought. Just punch and kick until you win. "Uh, guys?" Jaune said as he pointed at the sky. "That thing's circling back. What are we going to do?"

"Get our asses killed and eaten." I said. Jaune paled and whimpered.

"Don't listen to Mr. Negative over there." Weiss said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Some poor schmuck who doesn't want to be in this fucking mess." I replied.

"Then, why become a Hunter?" she asked.

"I didn't." I said through clenched teeth. "It's a story we don't have any time for. Maybe I'll tell it to you if we all survive this shit."

"Look," Weiss told Jaune. "There's no sense in dilly dallying."

"What the fuck did you just do when you were asking me pointless, time wasting questions!?" I cried, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss continued as if I hadn't spoken. Everyone looked at the chess pieces sitting on the pedestals.

"She's right," Ruby said. "Our objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Hey wait a fucking minute. If these artifacts are everyone's objective then why are Team RWBY and JNPR the only ones here? Are there multiple artifact locations? Probably an error on Monty's part. Oh well. "There's no point in fighting these things." Well, I wouldn't say that. I want to live, so you guys are going to have to do it. And also because Monty scripted you guys to. Although, if this is real life now, and anything like the many fanfics about self-insert characters appearing in a given universe, then my actions and presence here could affect the plot in any way. Huh, just realized the problems that could cause. Shit.

Suddenly a thought came to me. I could save Pyrrah and Yang during the Vytal Festival. Silver linings do exist it seems.

"Run and live." Jaune said as he pointed to himself with a thumb. "That is an idea I can get behind"

"I'm sure we all could." I said. "Especially me. Because not only do I enjoy living, but also because I don't have a weapon.

The RWBY characters, I should probably stop calling them that, all grabbed a chess piece from off of the pedestals. The Deathstalker gave a high pitched roar as it attempted to free itself from the ice. "Can we leave now please?" I asked.

"Yes. It's time we left." Lie Ren said.

"Right." Ruby said with a nod. "Let's go." With that she began moving away from the pedestals with the others, sans Yang and I, behind her. Yang stood next to me and watched her sister stand on a rock. Blake stopped and came over to where we stood.

"What is it?" she asked as Ruby motioned for us to follow her.

"Nothing." Yang said. Blake shrugged and moved ahead.

"You're proud of her." I said casually.

"How can you tell?" Yang asked.

I shrugged. "Your body language." I lied. It was kind of obvious at that part in the episode that Yang was proud of Ruby. I didn't say that though, they'd think I was crazy. "Come on. We don't want to get left behind." Not that being left alone with her would be a bad thing. Yang blushed deeply. Fuck, I said that out loud. Why does that always happen? Some stupid teenage male, I would categorize myself in there in this case, is left with a pretty girl and accidentally calls her pretty out loud. It's so fucking cliche. I hate it. Oh well, can't change it now. "Let's go." I said and began running, as much as I could with a half full backpack on.

Running with a half full backpack is not fun. I was cramping horribly by the time we got to where the concluding battle of Episode 8 takes place. Everyone took cover behind a wall or pillar. I quickly dove into a bush. A bush? Really, this was the best spot I could think of hiding? Wow, good job, brain. The Nevermore landed on an adjacent tower and gave a loud screech. "Well that's great." Came Yang's sarcastic remark.

The Deathstalker burst out of the trees behind us. "Oh fuck." I said and ran past where Yang and Ruby were hiding. The others would follow behind me. Where would my next hiding place be though? Nora began firing her grenade launcher at the Nevermore while we all ran away. Thanks for the distraction, Nora. Plus fifty points for you. I think it's fifty points, maybe it's twenty five, I stopped playing Halo 4. Got stale real quick. The previous games have much better multiplayer. Destiny is where it's at anyway. We all crossed a bridge as the Deathstalker continued to chase us. How is being on this bridge a good idea again? Pyrrah began firing her rifle at the approaching Deathstalker as we ran across the bridge as fast as our legs could carry us. I-I wasn't very fast. My backpack bag was slowing me down okay!? Not only that, but I did squats today. It's not my fault my thighs currently felt like there were on fire.

We got about halfway across the bridge before we spotted the Nevermore again. It began dive bombing us pretty much as soon as we saw it. It was going to slam right into the bridge. "Everybody dive!" I screamed and dove forward just as the bridge was smashed to pieces. Luckily everyone took my "advice" and dove. However, I didn't quite make it all the way and clung to the edge of the broken bridge. Thankfully, it was on the Deathstalker free side. "Man, we gotta get over there!" Jaune cried. "They need help!"

"I think I need more help than they do." I hissed. I could feel my fingers slipping. Yang grabbed onto my forearms and heaved my up to safety. "Thank you." I said as I hugged her. The fuck? Why the hell did I just do that? Fuck it, it doesn't matter. Yang was blushing furiously though. Out of embarrassment or not, I couldn't tell.

"Let's do this!" Nora said, brandishing her grenade launcher.

"Wait, I can't make that jump." Jaune protested. It was too late though, Nora had already jumped and was in the process of smashing the platform and launching him to the other side. Nora followed by continuously firing her grenade launcher. As she landed on the other side, she accidentally knocked Blake off the edge. Blake was fine, she just used Gambol Shroud to swing herself on to the Nevermore and attack it head on. She jumped off and landed on the platform occupied by me, Yang and Ruby.

"It's tougher than it looks." she said hurriedly.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got." Yang said as she readied her shotgun gauntlets, don't remember what they're named, and Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. Blake readied Gambol Shroud and Weiss prepared her sword, Myrtnaster I think it's called. All three girls began firing at the Nevermore. I felt so emasculated. The Nevermore smashed through our platform. The girls ran up a falling block of what used to be the platform and jumped to safety. I, on the other hand, was smashed in the face with a huge chunk of debris and sent plummeting to the ground far below.

**An: Yeah for editing. I think that's a good place to stop, I don't know what else to change or add. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story, and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	3. Shit Goes Down

**An: I had a bit of trouble coming up with my Oc's semblance and went through different aura colors before deciding on one. Also, the original version was way too OP so I nerfed it. Hopefully, you won't be mad at me anymore. This is the most amount of legit reviews I have ever gotten on a story. My very first story has gotten 12 reviews but only one of them is an actual review. The rest are all OC descriptions. Now without further delay, I present to you, chapter 3. Let's do this shit.**

I fell for what seemed to be an eternity, embracing death. I slammed forcefully into the cold, hard ground with so much force I created a crater. I felt and heard the bones in my chest, arms, and legs fracture, break and shatter upon impact. I was probably filling with blood rather rapidly. I could feel the life slowly draining from my body. "Need some help there?" a voice asked. I raised my head as much as possible and saw a old man that looked like a ninety year old Goku. What is my life?

"Yeah. If you know how to recreate shattered bones and stop my body from filling up like a fucking balloon, that'd be fucking wonderful." I said. I have no fucking clue how, considering my lungs should have been crushed in the fall. Fuck it, as long as I'm not suffocating, I'm not complaining.

"Have you not unlocked your aura?" the man asked.

"No. I'm not from here. Where I come from, we don't have aura. Or semblances for that matter." I said.

"Everything with a soul has aura my boy." the man replied. He waved a thin wrinkled hand over my broken body and a pale yellow light surrounded me. I could feel my bones piecing themselves back together and my blood receding back into my veins with the veins themselves sealing back up. "You simply have to know where to look." It better not be 'deep in your soul', if it is I'm going to scream. That is so god damn cliche. It's like every source of power that comes from a person's soul lies locked in their fucking heart. "You simply have to look deep in your soul and you will find that which you are searching for." With that, the man disappeared.

"AGGGGGGGH! GOD! FUCKING! DAMMIT! WHY DOES THIS PLACE HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING CLICHE! I FUCKING HATE IT! SCREW YOU, REMNANT! I AM SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOUR SHIT!" A blue light exploded around me and covered my body. A tightness appeared in the center of my chest and grew tighter with every second. I knew something inside of me was going to explode in few seconds. Just for shits and giggles, before whatever it was blew up, I shouted at the top of my lungs, "SHAZAM!" A brilliant bright blue light, so bright I was forced to close my eyes or risk losing my vision, exploded from my chest and expanded outward dozens of feet around me in every direction, destroying everything in its path. I cautiously opened my eyes and found the most shocking sight. Trees were ripped in half and uprooted, the earth was ground into mush, and massive boulders were tossed into the air like they weighed nothing. Not only that, I was also hovering a few inches above the fucking ground.

I can fly now? Well this certainly an odd turn of events. What's next? I can shoot lasers out of my hands? A ball of that same blue light from earlier burst out of my hands. A thought came to me. If I can shoot lasers, or whatever that was, can I do it at will? I held my hand up with my palm out and imagined that same light shooting out of my palm. It did, and it was awesome. I grinned a shit-eating grin and brought my wrists together and then brought them to my side. I gathered that new found energy in the space between my palms. "KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted and pushed my hands forwards and a continuous stream of blue energy rushed forth. Hahaha, yes! I am Goku! I watched it shoot off into the distance and punch through a large falling object. Wait, is that the Deathstalker that was chasing us? Huh, guess so. That fucker can play Hide and Go Fuck Yourself. I played around with my newfound abilities a little before I heard a scream from above and saw a body plummeting down.

I shot expertly through the air. Considering I was learning how to fly, on the fly, oh dear god that was awful and actually a little painful. Where was I? Oh right, my ability to fly with no formal training was pretty impressive. I caught the body in my arms. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was Yang. She looked at me in shock.

"Just dropping in?" I asked and winced. Not only was it awful and cringey as hell, but it was the stupid one-liner Jaune used in Episode 8 when he caught Weiss. That was pretty painful too. Maybe it won't be the Grimm that kills me but these fucking god awful puns I keep making. What a fucking embarrassing way to die.

"You-you're alive." she said, thankfully ignoring my awful pun.

"Yup!" I said, popping the 'p'. "And I can fly and shoot lasers out of my hands. It's awesome." I looked up at the still raging battle above us. I raised a closed fist above my head and shouted "To infinity and beyond!" as I shot quickly to a safe place above the raging battle. Yang too, raised a fist above her head. "I have an idea." I said.

"Tell me." she said.

"You're probably not going to like it." I added.

"Tell me." she repeated.

"I'll throw you at Nevermore and you'll nail the fuck out of it." I said. I chuckled. Hehe, nail.

"Hehe, nail." Yang chuckled. What a dirty mind she has. That's really hot. I looked at her and smirked.

"We could if you wanted to." I said casually. Yang's eyes bugged out and she blushed furiously. She gave a small 'eep!'. "Aim for the Nevermore." With an affirmative nod from Yang, I launched her down at the Nevermore below us.

**XXX**

"Everybody dive!" the boy screamed and dove forward just as the bridge was smashed to pieces. Luckily everyone heeded his command and dove. Unfortunately, he didn't quite make it all the way and clung to the edge of the broken bridge. Thankfully, it was on the Deathstalker free side. "Man, we gotta get over there!" Jaune cried. "They need help!"

"I think I need more help than they do." The boy hissed. Yang grabbed onto his forearms and heaved him up to safety. "Thank you" He said and hugged her. A look of confusion appeared on his face while Yang turned a deep red out of both embarrassment and something else.

"Let's do this!" Nora said, brandishing her hammer.

"Wait, I can't make that jump." Jaune protested. It was too late though, Nora had already jumped and was in the process of smashing the platform and launching him to the other side. Nora followed by continuously firing her hammer. As she landed on the other side, she accidentally knocked Blake off the edge. Blake was fine though, she just used Gambol Shroud to swing herself on to the Nevermore and attack it head on. She jumped off and landed on the platform occupied by the boy, Yang and Ruby.

"It's tougher than it looks." she said hurriedly.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got." Yang said as she readied Ember Cecelia and Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. Blake readied Gambol Shroud and Weiss prepared Myrtenaster. All three girls began firing at the Nevermore. The Nevermore smashed through the supports of the platform they were standing on, sending everyone falling towards the ravine below them.

Ruby jumped from one piece of falling debris to the next to get to safety. Weiss used her glyphs to survive. Blake used Gambol Shroud's grappling hook ability to swing herself to safety. Yang used shots from Ember Cecelia to propel herself upwards to land on the platforms above them. "None of this is working." Weiss said.

"Hey, where'd that boy go?" Ruby asked.

Weiss's eyes widened and she and Ruby looked down at the ravine below. "Oh. Crap." Weiss said as they watched the boy's body fall into the depths of the ravine. The sounds of Yang rapidly firing multiple rounds of Ember Cecilia brought their attention back to the task at hand.

"I have a plan." Ruby said. "Cover me!" She fired Crescent Rose to give herself a boost of speed to her destination. Weiss prepared to face the Nevermore

Meanwhile, on the other side of the now broken bridge, what will soon become Team JNPR faced the Deathstalker. "We gotta move." Jaune said and they all ran towards the Deathstalker. If our protagonist were here, he would definitely have a few choice words for their decision to run at the Deathstalker.

The Deathstalker jabbed at Pyrrah with one of its pincers, only to have her block it with her shield. Jaune held his shield up as the Deathstalker jabbed at him with its other pincer. Lie Ren charged straight at the Deathstalker and fired his submachine guns at it. He dodged the attack from its tail and clung to it tightly as it went into the air. Utilizing only one of his submachine guns, he fired at the barb on the tip of its tail. Nora repeatedly fired her grenade launcher at the Deathstalker. Jabbing at both Jaune and Pyrrah the Deathstalker was able to push them back a few meters, only to have Pyrrah throw her spear into one of its many eyes. The Deathstalker swung its tail and launched its unwanted rider off. He went flying through the air as Nora shouted his name before slamming into a pillar. "Pyrrah!" Jaune shouted, noticing the weak and vulnerable state of the barb on the tail of the Deathstalker.

"Done!" Pyrrah said and expertly threw her shield like a boomerang and severed the barb from the tail. The barb fell and pierced the armor on the head of the Deathstalker. She caught it as it came back and Jaune gave his next command.

"Nora, nail it!" he said.

"Heads up!" Nora said and jumped onto Pyrrah's awaiting shield. She sat on the handle of her hammer and shot herself up into the air. She giggled as she came back down and smashed the barb further into the body of the Deathstalker. However, she also smashed the platform that Jaune and Pyrrah stood on, launching them over the Deathstalker. With a grin, she fired and launched herself up and over the Deathstalker to land with her friends. Her firing of her hammer also forced the Deathstalker into the ravine. Jaune landed on his back, Pyrrah landed in a crouch, and Nora landed on her butt, how she didn't break her tail bone is anyone's guess. Lie Ren walked over and fell down. They all stood up and watched as what will soon be Team RWBY fought the Nevermore.

Yang stood on a broken pillar and fired Ember Cecilia at the circling Nevermore. She had watched as the black haired boy with the backpack. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she thought about how no one was able to save him and she grew angered, at herself and her sister and friends, for forgetting about him and leaving him to die. 'What a bunch of selfish people we are.' She thought to herself bitterly. She pushed those thoughts aside so that she could focus solely on the battle at hand. She jumped into the awaiting mouth of the Nevermore as it flew by. "I! Hope! You're! Hungry!" she grunted as she fired Ember Cecilia into its opened mouth before jumping backwards and away from the Nevermore. She did a few backflips before landing on the ground. The Nevermore slammed into the cliff in front of it and shook its head to clear its vision. It screeched in anger as its prey eluded it. Yang saw Blake and Ruby posted on two pillars and Weiss approaching rapidly. Weiss jumped into the air and, using Myrtenaster, pinned the Nevermore's tail with shards of ice. She used a glyph to launch herself away from the Nevermore as Blake launched Gambol Shroud's grappling hook. Yang grabbed on to the grappling hook and stuck it into the pillar she clung to while Blake held on to Gambol Shroud, creating a massive slingshot. Ruby jumped on the slingshot and the sling pulled back to Weiss's awaiting glyph. "Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked. Weiss gave an affirmative, 'hmm' in response.

"Can I?" she asked sarcastically.

"Can-" Ruby began.

"Of course I can!" Weiss said, cutting off Ruby's question. Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose and Weiss launched her at the Nevermore. Continuous shots from Crescent Rose propelled her at the Nevermore. She placed the flat of Crescent Rose's blade against the Nevermore's neck as she landed on the side of the cliff. Weiss created multiple glyphs on the side of the cliff. Ruby ran up the side of the cliff with the aid of the glyphs, dragging the Nevermore behind her. She tried to behead the Nevermore as she got to the top of the cliff side but its neck had tougher skin than she thought and Crescent Rose only drew a small amount of blood. A slap from one of its wing threw Ruby quickly back to her friends and sister. Weiss hastily created dozens of glyphs to slow her descent and prevent her from becoming Ruby jelly. The Nevermore screeched in anger and dive bombed the girls. They all dove away, but Yang wasn't able to avoid a swipe from one of its wings and was sent flying into the ravine.

"Yang!" Her sister and her friends cried fearfully.

As she fell, Yang screamed and her life flashed before her eyes. Her mom's disappearance, her father remarrying, Ruby's birth, her step mother's death, going to Signal Academy, and getting accepted into Beacon. Also the sudden appearance of the sarcastic, angry black haired boy with the backpack who, Yang thought to herself, was 'super hot'. She was caught mid air and looked up at her savior. It was the boy who fell into the ravine! He was alive!

"Just dropping in?" he asked.

'You-you're alive!" she cried out in shock, and a little bit of happiness, not noticing his awful pun.

"Yup!" he said, popping the 'p'. "And I can fly and shoot lasers out of my hands. It's awesome." He looked up at the still raging battle above them. He raised a closed fist above his head and shouted "To infinity and beyond!" as he shot quickly to a spot above the battle. Yang too, raised a fist above her head as they shot upwards. "I have an idea." he said.

"Tell me." Yang aid.

"You're probably not going to like it." he added with more cute incorrect grammar.

"Tell me." she repeated.

"I'll throw you at Nevermore and you'll nail the fuck out of it."

"Hehe, nail." Yang chuckled. The boy looked at her and smirked.

"We could if you wanted to." he said casually. Yang's eyes bugged out and she blushed furiously. She gave a small, Ruby-esque 'eep!'. "Aim for the Nevermore." he said. She nodded affirmatively, and he launched her down at the Nevermore below them.

**XXX**

Yang pulled her right arm back and began firing her gauntlets at the Nevermore with a cry of, "Mommy's home! Did ya miss me!?" What were her gauntlets called again? Ember something. Ember Cecilia! That's it. So, the Nevermore had its neck broken by Yang but it still tried to eat her. I curled my fingers and placed both hands together at chest level facing the same direction. Then, once enough energy was gathered, I thrust both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result was a powerful, huge, blue beam that emanated from my hands and body.

"Galick gun!" I shouted. Yang looked at me and jumped away from the totally fucked Nevermore. "Fire!" A massive beam shot from my hand and disintegrated its head and body so that only its two wings remained. The wings slowly sank into the ravine below. Damn, that was fucking awesome. Thank you, Vegeta.

I flew over to where Yang landed, which was with her future team members. "You're alive!" Ruby cried happily.

"Yep." I said. "Almost died. But I didn't and now I can fly and shoot lasers out of my hands. It's awesome."

"We should head over to the others." Blake said.

"Good idea, partner!" Yang said cheerily. Ruby fired Crescent Rose to launch her to the other side. Weiss used a glyph to get across. Yang used shots from Ember Cecilia to cross the gap.

"I can't get across." Blake said. "My grapple hook would smash my face into the cliff."

"I'll fly you across." I said. "Don't worry. I won't drop you, I swear."

"Okay." Blake said. I hovered above the ground and held her under her arms. I flew quickly across the gap and set her on the ground safely. I noticed Yang looked a little mad. Was she, jealous? Was Bumblebee going to be a thing? Or- she's kind of glaring at Blake. Why would she- Oh. My. Fucking. God. It's door number one. She's jealous of Blake. Hah! Fuck you friends back home, I have done the impossible and have had a girl become attracted to me! Haha! Fuck yeah!

"So," Yang said, rather sensually I must say. Not that anyone else noticed. "What's your name?"

"Tits McGee." I deadpanned.

"R-Really?" Yang asked.

"Oh god no." I said. "What parent would name their child that? My name is Yoshio Minamoto." I lowered my voice before sensually adding, "But you can call me, anytime." Yang shivered and blushed slightly. "My friends call me Yoshi though." I said to the others.

"I'm Yang." Yang said.

"I'm Ruby!" Ruby chirped. The rest of Team RWBY introduced themselves as did Team JNPR, not that I didn't know their names already.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said. "So, uh, how are we going to get picked up.

"They are going to send Bullhead to come pick us up." Weiss said.

"And now begins the waiting game." I sighed.

**XXX**

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark," Professor Ozpin said to a group of four boys as the faces of said boys appeared on the screen behind him. "the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Cardinal." The letters 'C', 'R', 'D', and 'L' appeared under the pictures of the boys whose first names started with that letter. "Led by, Cardin Winchester." A round of applause was heard from the people around me in the audience.

"Boo!" I shouted. "Your team fucking sucks!" I saw the kid named Cardin glare at the audience and I chuckled. I wonder if Yang thought that was funny.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nykos, Nora Valkyrie," Professor Ozpin said as Jaune, Lie Ren, Pyrrah and Nora walked on to the stage and stood in front of him, while Team CRDL walked off the stage. Their faces appeared on the screen behind Professor Ozpin. "The four of you retrieved the the white rook pieces." I don't know, dude. They looked kind of tan to me when I first watched the episode. "From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper." The letters of their first name appeared under their respective pictures. Nora hugged Lie Ren. In happiness, I think. "Led by, Jaune Arc." Jaune looked nervous.

"You'll do fine!" I shouted. Jaune looked at the audience and smiled weakly. Professor Ozpin said something to Jaune. If my memory serves me, I think it was "Congratulations, young man." Pyrrah punched Jaune's arm in congratulations but he fell down. He got up and walked off the stage with his team.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long," Professor Ozpin said as they walked on to the stage. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces." I think you need to get your fucking eyes checked, dude. The chess pieces were clearly tan. God, I feel like Donut so fucking much right now. Well, like Donut but without the gay innuendos. "From this day forward, you will work together as Team Ruby." The first letter of their first name appeared under their pictures. "Led by, Ruby Rose." And now Weiss is going to be pissed. That fucking bitch. Yang hugged Ruby in congratulations. And pride too. "I think this is going to be an interesting year." This is about when the episode showed the moon of Remnant. Speaking of that fucking moon, why the hell is it fucking broken? I mean what the shit? Did a fucking rocket hit or something? It's never fucking explained. Good job, Monty, good job. Well, I need to have a talk with Ozpin, which will undoubtedly go in my favor, then I think I'm going to say congratulations to Ruby and her team. I'm going to be spending most of my time here with them anyway, judging by how most of the stories written about shit like this goes. Alright. Let's do this shit.

**An: For those of you who are not aware, Bumblebee is the name for the shipping of Blake and Yang. Just so people don't bitch about my OC's "dual " semblance, please read this. He has one semblance. One, just one. His semblance can buy utilized as if it were ki from Dragon Ball. Therefore, he can fly and do ki attacks. He will be able to go Super Saiyan. It won't be without its drawbacks though and can't always be used, so don't worry. A special thanks goes to two of my reviewers, titansFire and SirDerpsAlotThe7th, for helping me finalize my idea for the semblance. I am going to try and make Yang be more teasing because I realize that I don't have her doing that much of it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	4. I Go Back To School

**An: This chapter doesn't have any action in it and is rather slow. If you have read any other story like this, where a character from Earth comes to Remnant, than the reason that my OC rooms with Team RWBY might be a carbon copy of the other stories. Alright, let's do this shit.**

I just realized that I have no fucking clue where Ozpin's office is. I wandered around nigh aimlessly in my search for his office. I came upon Glynda Goodwitch. "Um excuse me, ma'am?" I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Professor Ozpin. It's rather important."

"Hmm. Fine. Follow me." she said and began walking away. I followed behind obediently. A few minutes later, we reached Ozpin's office.

"Thank you." I said and knocked on the door.

"Enter." a voice said from inside. I complied and entered the office. This is going to be a piece of cake. Fuck, now I want some fucking cake. Why does this happen every time I think of food? Professor Ozpin's office was rather sparsely furnished with just his own personal leather chair, paper cluttered desk and four brown leather chairs in front of it. On the walls I assume were the previous Headmasters of Beacon Academy.

"I don't think I've seen you here at Beacon before." Ozpin said.

"That's why I wanted to speak with you, sir." I said as I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "My name is Yoshio Minamoto and I am not actually from here nor any of the other continents. You see, I come from a whole different universe or dimension. It's all rather confusing really. Where I come from, all of this," I waved my hands around me. "Is just a show. But that's not really important. What is important," This is supposed to be super easy. Why am I so nervous? I wiped my sweaty palms on the legs of my jeans and nervously swept my hair to one side of my face and scratched at my goatee. I need to shave soon. Oh, right, I need to keep talking. "Sorry. Zoned out for a second there. As I was saying, the important thing here is that on my way home from practice, l saw a portal next to my and it sucked me into it when I went to investigate. That portal sent me here, more specifically to where the artifacts were in the Emerald Forest. I met teams RWBY and JNPR as we ran for our lives from a Deathstalker and Nevermore. We ran to some kind of temple thing." Temple thing? Really? God, I'm so fucking nervous. "The Deathstalker trapped us on the bridge that led to the temple thing and the Nevermore smashed it and I fell into the ravine below. I broke nearly every bone in my body. Somehow, cause I'm still not sure how, I unlocked my aura and semblance, which I didn't know I even had, and healed myself completely. My semblance gave me the ability to fly and shoot lasers out of my hands. I played around with my new abilities some more and I had just launched a huge laser beam when I saw the Deathstalker get pushed into the ravine. My laser beam punched a hole through the Deathstalker when it hit it. It was super cool." Laser beam? Really, I hope they know what that is. It's a fucking energy 's no other way to explain it so that it makes sense though. Oh, god. I hope he believes me. I wiped my still sweaty palms in my jeans again. "I went back to practicing with my semblance and soon I heard a scream. I saw someone falling into the ravine. I flew as fast as I could to save them. Once I saved them, I realized that the person I saved was Yang. I flew her up above the Nevermore and threw her at it. She broke its neck but it still kept trying to kill her, so I hit it with a huge laser beam." I took a few unsteady breaths. Ozpin just sipped his coffee.

"Go on." he said.

"So the Nevermore disintegrated after I hit it. I landed next to Team RWBY and they all flew over the ravine to get to Team JNPR. Blake couldn't get across so I flew here over. I introduced myself and then we all became best friends." Oh god, that sounded so stupid and pathetic. Why is this so fucking stressful? "Then we all waited to get picked up. I also watched the teams get chosen."

"What an odd turn of events has befallen you." Ozpin said.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah. I'm still not really adjusted yet. I don't know if I'll ever be." Which is true. You don't just automatically adjust to a situation as fucked up as this one is. You can fake it as best as you fucking can, which is what I have been doing, but you don't just immediately fucking adjust.

"Despite how outlandish your tale is, I believe you. I doubt a lie would be that convincing."

"I've never been good at lying. And if you don't believe most of my story, you can ask anyone from Team RWBY or JNPR. They will back me up for the most part, they can't really tell you if I'm telling the truth about coming from another universe since I haven't told them that part."

"I don't think that will be necessary. I fully believe you story. I will contact Team RWBY once you are on your way and I will send an attendant over with your uniform. You seem to have the most contact with them, so I think you would work better with them as Beacon's first five man team. You say all of this is a show?"

"Yes, Ozpin-san." I said. "I know everything that is going to happen up until the Vytal Festival."

"Interesting. Then I think it would be best to keep you around." Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee. He handed me a map with one of the dorm rooms circled in red marker. "This map will take you to Team RWBY's room." Then he handed me a thin white iphone looking thing with an orange diamond in the center. "This is your scroll. You'll use it for everything."

"Thank you, sir." I said and stood. I walked to the door and was about to leave when Ozpin spoke again.

"Mr. Minamoto?" he asked.

"Yes, Ozpin-san?" I replied, nervously turning my head to look back at him.

"Welcome to Beacon."

**XXX**

Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake all chose a bed upon entering their new dorm room and set their suitcases down next to them before changing into their pajamas. "What do you guys think about that boy that appeared out of nowhere?" Blake asked from her spot on her bed.

"I like him!" Ruby chirped. "He seems nice."

Weiss scoffed. "Have you listened to him at all, you dolt?" she asked. "He is clearly not a nice person if he talks like that."

"You don't know that!" Ruby retorted, defensive of her new friend. "Just cause he talks like that doesn't mean he isn't a nice person!"

"I think he's kinda hot." Yang said with a grin.

"I personally think he is rather, hmm, unstable." Blake said. "When he first arrived he was shouting. Then he calmed down and was silent before screaming again."

"To be fair, Weiss and Ruby were kind of 'having a tea party' right in front of an angry Deathstalker. And I may have hugged Ruby in front of that same angry Deathstalker." Yang replied. Suddenly, RWBY's scroll started ringing, signifying someone was calling her.

"Hello?" She said as she answered the scroll.

"Ms. Rose. I'm sure you're familiar with a Mr. Yoshio Minamoto." Ozpin said.

"Yeah!" Ruby replied. "We met him today. He's nice."

"That's good to hear, because he his going to be staying with you four. He is your new teammate. Team RWBYY will be Beacon Academy's first five person team."

"Great!" Ruby cheered. Yang grinned, Blake frowned, and Weiss groaned.

"Good luck." Ozpin said and ended the call.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Yang shouted and raced to the door. She opened it to reveal a Beacon Academy attendant holding a Beacon Academy uniform and Yoshio. The attendant handed Yoshio the uniform before walking off down the hall. "Hello, Handsome." Yang purred.

"Hey, Beautiful." Yoshio said with smirk.

"Get a room you two!" Weiss shouted.

"We have one." Yang grinned and pulled Yoshio into the room. "This one."

"That's not what I meant!" Weiss cried.

"Should have said that." Yang said. "Welcome to Team RWBYY, Yoshio."

"Thank you, Yang." Yoshio said. "So, uh. There are four beds and five of us. Am I sleeping on the floor?"

"We don't have enough space for five beds and having you sleep on the floor or in a chair is just cruel." Blake said. "The practical option would be to share a bed."

"I volunteer as tribute!" Yang shouted and raised her hand.

"Oooohkay. I guess you're sleeping with Yang." Blake said.

"Can we do both kinds of sleeping together?" Yang asked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" Blake shouted. Yang mock pouted.

"Okay. We'll I'm tired." Yoshio said. "Let's continue this riveting discussion tomorrow."

"Yes. Absolutely." Weiss said. Yoshio grabbed his backpack and walked into the bathroom.

**XXX**

The only pajama like thing in my backpack was a pair of athletic shorts and a loose cotton t-shirt. I quickly changed into them before leaving the bathroom. "So one of you girls is going to have to lend me money so I can buy pajamas and a toothbrush." I said and dropped my backpack onto a chair. "And a shaving kit too." Only Yang heard me though because the others were all asleep in their beds.

"I'll lend you some money, Yoshio." Yang said.

"Thank you, Yang." I replied.

"One condition though." She said raising a finger.

"Sure. Name it."

"You have to tell me about yourself."

"Now? Or later?"

"Now. Tell me everything. I want to know all about you. Don't forget the part about how you got here."

"Alright. Well, as you know, I'm not from here. I'm from an entirely different universe."

"Really? You're not lying to me are you?"

"No. I'm not lying. Lying goes against my moral code. Anyway, where I come from, this whole universe is a show. Everyone are characters in it."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Dead serious. There are three seasons so far and I've seen all of them. Before you ask, yes I do know what happens in the future but only up to the Vytal Festival."

"Woah. This must be like a dream come true then huh?"

"Only if we start dating. Now, about me."

"Wait, what!?"

"I said now, about me."

"No, before that."

"Oh, that. Didn't think you'd catch that. It would only be a dream come true if you and I start dating. Anyway, I was born in a place called Japan. When I was four, my dad moved us to a place called the United States to live with my mom. Ever since I can remember my dad has been teaching me to follow an ancient code of conduct called bushido. Since I was eight, I've been taking self defense classes and learning sword fighting. That's all about me really. Nothing interesting. I got here because I was sucked into this glowing portal thing. It showed me a bunch of pictures of you and Team JNPR."

"So what you're saying is that my life is a show?"

"For the most part. The show has only shown your life after coming to Beacon. It doesn't really go into much detail about your life before Beacon. Occasionally you guys will make some mention of it. Like for instance, you've only mentioned your mom disappearing once." Yang stiffened. "Oh. Shit. That's a sensitive topic for you. Sorry."

"No, it's okay. At least I know you're telling the truth. No one but my dad and my uncle know about that."

"Okay. Well, I can go into more detail about anything you need more clarification on later. For now though, let's go to bed." We climbed into her, our, bed and drifted off to sleep.

**XXX**

Loud noises woke me up the next morning. "What's going on?" I asked as I climbed out of bed.

"We're decorating!" Ruby answered.

"Oh, well don't let me keep you." I said and groggily climbed out of bed. Maybe I can sneakily get dressed into my new uniform while they're distracted. So, as quickly and quietly as I could, I began undressing and then dressing in the school uniform. I wasn't quick or stealthy enough because Yang caught me and proceeded to stare and drool as I stood dressed only in my pants and socks. A slight trail of blood trickled from her nose. "My eyes are up here, Yang." I said with a smirk. I pulled the white dress shirt on. The shirt was a little too tight and hugged my body. After tying my tie, I put on the blue vest and suit jacket.

"Aww, shows over?" Yang whined as she wiped blood from her nose with a tissue.

"Yeah." I snickered. "Sorry. Maybe if you pay me, I could give a longer one." I saw Blake placing her multitude of books onto a bookshelf. She paused as she held _Ninjas of Love_ in her hands and her eyes widened. I smirked at her and she blushed deeply.

I watched as Ruby cut the red drapes diagonally in half. I snorted in amusement when I noticed the four beds piled in the center of the room. "This isn't going to work very well." I said, chuckling.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake said.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested.

"Bunk beds?" I asked. Ruby's eyes lit up and she beamed.

"Yes! Bunk beds!" she cried.

"That seems super dangerous." Weiss protested, rather weakly considering Blake, Yang and Ruby were all for the bunk bed idea.

"Don't you mean, super awesome!?" Yang asked with a fist pump.

"No." Weiss replied.

"It does seem rather efficient." Blake said.

"I think we should put it to a vote." Weiss argued.

"I think you just fucking did." I scoffed. All four girls dashed to the pile of beds and began making makeshift bunk beds using what little materials they had.

"Objective, complete." Ruby proclaimed. I eyed the beds and snorted. The bunk bed on the right was made by putting stacks of books in between the legs of the top bed and the posts of the bottom bed. The bunk bed on the left was more of a bed with a "hammock" above it. The hammock was made by hanging a bed from the ceiling with four lengths of rope.

"Yeah, I agree with Weiss now, that doesn't look fucking safe at all. My god, this was a fucking horrible idea." I muttered.

"Nonsense, it's a wonderful idea." Ruby said defensively. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Shouldn't we be going to class now?" I asked, glancing at the clock that read '8:55'.

"Yeah." Ruby sighed in defeat and sat on one of the bottom beds with a book in her lap.

"No. I mean, right now. Classes start at nine o'clock. And it's eight fifty five right now." I said. Hey, I don't know where the classrooms are so don't blame me for them being late. Plus, Ruby has our schedule and I don't.

"What!" Weiss shouted and ran out the door and down the hallway. Teams JNPR and RWBY stuck their heads out the door, one on top of each other.

"To class, bitches!" I said and jogged down the hallway a little behind Team RWBY. Just to get a peek at Yang's ass as she ran. Hmmm, damn, girl looks good in a skirt. Come on, run faster, get that skirt up higher.

Yeah, that's it. Hot damn.

As we ran through the courtyard I saw Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. I waved to Glynda and conspicuously watched Yang's ass and winked at Professor Ozpin, who smiled cheekily back as we ran past.

**XXX**

"Monsters! Deeeeemons! Crawlers of the night." Professor Port said as he stood in front of many posters depicting images of various monsters. Pfft, I beat Dark Souls one and two on new game plus, these things can't be that hard. Plus, I can always tear holes in them with my energy blasts. Speaking of which, I need to look into getting some weapons. Can't always rely on "muh energy blasts'. "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, l merely refer to them as prey."

"I refer to them as my bitch." I whispered to Yang. She giggled in response. Professor Port laughed but got no response.

"Uh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy." he said. "Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures who would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces."

"Why do you have to be such a downer, Professor?" I asked.

"Because, I want you to know how dangerous these Grimm are." Professor Port said. "Anyway, that's where we come in. Hunters! Huntresses." Port said with a wink at Yang. Oh, dude, that's fucking gross as hell. You're like fifty. Yang avoided eye contact and laughed awkwardly. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Port continued. "From what you ask?"

"No one is asking you a damn thing." I muttered. Yang chuckled.

"Eyyeah!" Some idiot in the back cried and stood up with his fist raised above his head.

"Really, dude?" I asked. The kid sat back down in embarrassment.

"That is what you are training to become." Professor Port said. "But first, a story, a tale of a young handsome man." Oh god, this fucking story. All aboard the nope train to Fuckthatville.

"Professor, I'm not feeling well." I groaned, trying my best to sound sick. "May I go to the nurse?"

"Of course." Professor Port said.

I stood up, holding my stomach for dramatic effect, and walked to the door. I caught Team RWBY's, minus Weiss, worried gaze. I winked at them and slipped out the door. Victory is mine, bitch! Now, his story is rather short so I can't be out here too long. I stood outside the door and daydreamed for a bit. I think a good weapon would be a pair of brass knuckles. I wonder if I can get them to work with dust crystals so I can electrocute or burn whatever I punch. Also, I'd get a hidden blade in each one so they could double as a sword.

Feeling that enough time had passed, I walked back into the classroom.

"Feeling better?" Professor Port asked.

"Much better. I didn't quite make to the nurse. Luckily, I was right next to a bathroom." I said, chuckling at the 'ewws' I got from grossed out students and sat down next to Yang.

"The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise. So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asked.

I saw an angry Weiss shove her hand into the air. I got to say, got a little annoyed about that. Weiss can't be a "true huntsman" if she won't listen to Ruby just because she thinks she shouldn't be the leader.

"I do, sir" Weiss declared. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then," Professor Port said. "Let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." he said as he gestured at a metal cage that housed the Boarbatusk. It was impossible to see inside the cage but a pair of red eyes glared back at us, and the animal inside growled angrily.

**An: Does anyone own a 3DS and own Alpha Sapphire or Omega Ruby? I need a Wailord to catch the Regis. Let me know if you can help a brother out. Thanks. Honestly, I feel that this chapter was rather poorly written. I just don't see any way this could have been written differently though. Not much else to say here. Just, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story, and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya. **


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**An: How's it going guys? Soflo Pranks here. This chapter contains spoilers for RWBY Volume 3. If you do not wish to see said spoilers, skip this chapter.**

I stood next to a open casket that held my father's body. Police officers were lined up to pay their respects. My family from both sides were seated in chairs in silent prayer all around the room of the funeral home. Scattered across the floor and on the wall were newspaper clippings. I reached down to retrieve one. The article headline read, '**Investigation of Missing Teenager Ongoing'**. Another read, '**World's Biggest Faggot Goes Missing, but Does Anyone Really Care?"**. Now that's just cruel. A third article read, '**You're Trapped Dipshit'**. These are all directed at me aren't they? Am I dreaming? The walls began melting and the newspaper clippings caught on fire. Yep. Definitely dreaming. The doors to the funeral home began glowing with a bright white light. I took a cautious step towards them. Lucid dreaming huh? Never done that before. When did I fall asleep?

As I stepped through the doors of the funeral home I was met with the sight of an unconscious Yang who was missing most of her right arm lying on the ground with a remorseful Blake lying next to her. Nora, Ren, Weiss, Sun, and Ruby stood around them. "I'm sorry." Blake cried. "I'm so sorry."

"If I ever see Adam I'm going to punch him in the throat." I said and balled my hands up into fists.

"You were there, Yoshio." Blake said. "You were there and you did nothing. You knew this was going to happen." I do. I do know this is going to happen. I can stop this. I know what's going to happen. That knowledge makes it my _duty _to stop this. I will stop this. I have to.

I blinked and I was standing atop Beacon Tower. The Grimm Dragon was frozen in place, Ruby was lying unconscious on the floor, Cinder was seething, and Pyrrah was gone. "You can't stop this." Cinder hissed. "You can't stop any of this."

"Maybe I can't stop everything. But I can certainly save Yang and Pyrrah." I replied evenly.

"Do you believe in destiny, Yoshio?" Cinder asked.

"No. I don't. I think that life is how you make it. You decide how you want to live your life. The decisions you make affect your future. No one is destined to do anything. People _choose_ to be asshats." Cinder smirked viciously and hopped off the tower.

I blinked again and found myself in Yang's room. Yang was dressed in an olive green t-shirt and was sitting against her headboard. "Why didn't you stop him?" She asked. "You knew this was going to happen. Some friend you are."

"This is such a morbid dream." I whispered with a grimace. I hate it. "How do I wake up?"

"Kill yourself." Yang said.

Oh, come on! Really? That's great. Really great. Just how I wanted my morbid ass dream to end. Suicide. I pulled a gun from the waistband of my pants, because lucid dream, and blew my brains out. Fun.

**XXX**

I jerked awake, a light sheen of sweat coating my skin. The hell was that? Then I noticed Yang staring at me with a raised brow.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sorry," I said. "I just dozed off a little and had a weird ass dream. I don't really remember much of it though." I smiled at her and she smiled back, sending butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

Weiss stood in full combat gear with Myrtenaster held at the ready. Odd banging and rasping sounds came from the metal box the Professor Port stood beside. Huh. Guess I wasn't out all that long. "Go, Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well." Blake said and waved a small red pennant with RWBY printed on it in white.

"Yeah!" Ruby cried. "Represent Team RWBY!"

"Ruby!" Weiss scolded. "I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh," Ruby said sadly. "Sorry." I sighed.

"Don't apologize Ruby." I said and moved to Weiss's vacant seat. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I told her as I rubbed her back comfortingly. "However, Weiss does need to focus and you shouting encouraging things at her is actually distracting her. Instead, encourage her by just simply being here to watch her." Ruby grinned and nodded. I smiled and moved back to my seat.

"Thanks for cheering her up." Yang said and kissed me on the cheek. I turned slightly red.

"It was nothing." I said. Ruby grinned at me and winked. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Alright!" Professor Port said as he held a bronze blunderbuss that had a dual bladed axe head at the end in his hands. "Let the match, begin!" he said and smashed the lock on the cage. The cage door fell down to reveal the Grimm inside. It was an all black boar with white spots of armor all over its back and that same red and white mask with multiple eyes that is common among some types of Grimm. Two white tusks with red markings jutted out from its jaw and rows of razor sharp teeth lined the insides of its mouth. A Boarbatusk. It squealed and charged at Weiss, who swung Myrtenaster as she spun in a circle then rolled away towards the desks. The Boarbatusk slid to a stop and faced Weiss. "Haha! Wasn't expecting that were you?" Professor Port asked.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby called out. Damn it, Ruby what did I just tell you? Weiss rushed forward and jabbed at the boar's head as she flipped over it. Unfortunately, her blade got trapped between the boar's tusks and she couldn't continue her flip and was brought back down in front of the boar. She tugged at her sword in an attempt to free it.

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby cheered. "Show it who's boss." God damn it, Ruby. Oh fuck it, I'm not even going to bother telling her again. I looked at Yang with a look of exasperation and defeat. She laughed lightly and patted me on the back. Weiss glanced at Ruby and lost her concentration, resulting in her losing her grip on Myrtenaster. Myrtenaster flew through the air and landed on the other side of the room.

The boar knocked Weiss to the ground and amused Professor Sadist, (i.e. Port). I mean really, what is wrong with this guy? "Hoho, now what will you do without your weapon?" the sadistic professor asked. I'm almost positive this fucking thing goes against some kind of god damn rule or regulation. Weiss glanced up as the boar charged and slammed into her, sending her flying backwards. She fluidly turned her fall into a roll, and as she stood up she ran to her weapon. The raging boar slid forcefully into the wall. Weiss slid as she picked up Myrtenaster. Why? Why would you slide? You have enough time to pick the damn thing up normally. You don't need to slide to the damn thing.

"Weiss!" Ruby called. "Go for its belly. There's no armor underneath."

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted angrily. Ruby looked down sadly. The boar jumped in the air and began rolling like a ball towards Weiss, who swung Myrtenaster and created an ice blue glyph that the boar rammed into. The boar fell onto its back and Weiss jumped into the air, created a black glyph and launched herself at the boar's vulnerable stomach. She shoved Myrtenaster into the boar's stomach and it squealed as it died. Her momentum caused her to slide for about a foot with the boar sliding alongside her, with Myrtenaster impaled in its stomach. Weiss took deep breaths as she kneeled on the ground, one hand still on Myrtenaster's hilt.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Professor Port said. "It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." I'm calling bullshit on this one. Just cause you kill one Grimm doesn't make you a "true" huntsman. She could have gotten lucky. "I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today." Professor Port said. "Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Students began filing out of the classroom Teams RWBY and JNPR stayed in their seats as Weiss stalked off to change back into her uniform.

"Sheesh, what's with her." Jaune asked. She's a little anally aggravated right now, Jaune. Don't worry. Ruby stood up and ran after Weiss. The rest of us just stood up and left the classroom. Yang fell in beside me.

"You sure you're alright?" She asked.

"Yes, Yang." I chuckled. "I'm fine. It was just a dream that I hardly remember. That's all. Don't worry. t's late. I'm sure Blake and Ruby are tired. Before they go to bed, I should probably tell them what I told you last night."

"What about Weiss?" Yang asked.

"She's complaining to Ozpin about not being team leader right about now." I replied. "She won't be back until much later."

"She's complaining?" Yang questioned.

"Yeah. She thinks Ruby's not competent enough to be team leader."

"Does-"

"No. She doesn't. She comes to accept Ruby as a leader after talking to Professor Port right after Ozpin. Did you know she wanted bunkbeds as a kid?"

"No. I didn't."

"Well she did. Which is something she tells RWBY after she comes to terms with Ruby being team leader."

"This is a-"

"Show thing? Yeah. Don't worry, like you said, if I think you need to know something. I'll tell you."

"Right. Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. What are friends for?" I opened the door to Team RWBY's room and let her in before me.

Ruby and Blake were dressed in their pajamas and laying in their beds. Blake was reading and Ruby was doing homework. "Can we talk?" I asked them.

"Of course." Blake said and closed her book. Ruby looked up from her homework.

"I've already told Yang my story last night. I'm not really from here. I'm from a different universe. A universe where all of this, your lives, is a show. A show that thousands of people watch every weekend, myself included. There have been three seasons so far." I explained.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"It means that I know everything that is going to happen up until the third round of the Vytal Festival." I said. After a pause I added, "Well not everything. I don't know if any of you get any serious boyfriends or anything. The show doesn't really go into that much detail about your lives here at Beacon or before Beacon."

"Before either of you ask, no, Yoshio is not going to tell you your future. He told me that if he thinks it's absolutely necessary, he will tell you." Yang said.

"Thank you, Yang." I said. "She's right. If it's absolutely necessary, like say life threatening, I'll tell you."

"Oh, okay." Ruby said.

"Can I ask you a question? In private?" Blake asked hurriedly. I nodded. She gracefully hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I turned to Ruby and Yang.

"Go ahead and let everything sink in." I said. "Get ready for bed. Act normal."

"We don't have to act." Ruby said firmly. "This doesn't change anything. You're still our friend." I smiled. Ruby smiled back.

"Thanks, Ruby." I replied and walked into the bathroom. Blake sat on the sink with her legs crossed at the ankles. I closed the door behind me and asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?" Probably about her being a Faunus.

"You know everything about us?" She asked quietly.

"Not everything. Just bits and pieces mostly. I mostly know what's going to happen to you in the future. If you're referring to you being a Faunus, then yes, I know about that. I also know how you left Adam Taurus on that train."

Blake stiffened. "I never want to see him again." She said. She looked up at me. "Do I? Do I see him again?"

I nodded. "During the Vytal Festival." Blake sighed sadly. "Blake, it's okay. I'm here. If you need to talk, I'm here for you. I'm here for all of you." Blake hopped down from the sink and hugged me.

"Thank you for this." She whispered.

"Anytime." I replied. "Do you want to know how the others take the news about your heritage?"

"No. I'd rather find out on my own."

"Okay. It's probably better that way anyhow."

"Can you-"

"I won't. Not unless you want me to."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you get some rest. This is undoubtedly a lot to take in."

"Okay." Blake said with a nod. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Blake." Blake quietly left the bathroom. Not two seconds later, Yang walked in.

"Blake's crying. What did you say to her?" She asked.

"She told me not to tell you." I sighed. Yang sighed in return.

"Okay. She'll tell us on her own then won't she?"

"Yeah. But not for awhile."

"Okay. Okay. Let's go to bed. Ruby's already asleep and Blake is probably on her way."

"You go. I'll stay up. I need to explain things to Weiss." Yang nodded and left the bathroom. I followed behind her.

As Yang climbed into bed, I dressed into the shorts and t-shirt I wore the previous night. I should make it a priority to take a trip into town and get new clothes. Needing something to occupy my time, I took a seat on the window sill and began counting the stars in the night sky. Yang, Blake and Ruby were fast asleep in their beds when Weiss walked in. Yang had the covers tossed to the side with her legs covered but her torso exposed. Blake was tucked in neatly and Ruby had fallen asleep over her homework with books strewn about and a pencil in hand.

"Everyone is asleep so be quiet." I whispered. Weiss nodded and moved to her bed and then hopped up to Ruby's bed. She gently nudged Ruby to wake her up.

"Weiss!" Ruby said, rather loudly, and I shushed her. "Sorry." she whispered. "I was studying and I fell asleep, I'm sorry." I blinked in confusion. Who the hell apologizes for studying? Silly girl, you should apologize if you _don't _study, not if you do.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked.

"I don't." Ruby replied.

"Just answer the question!" Weiss huffed.

"Ah, cream and five sugars!" Ruby said, unintentionally raising her voice. I shushed her again. "Sorry." This girl has a real hard time staying quiet doesn't she?

"You've seen how active Ruby is Weiss." I said jokingly. "Is giving her sugar and coffee really a good idea?"

"Hey!" Ruby whisper shouted in mock protest. Weiss smiled in amusement.

"Don't move." she said and stood up, grabbing a Beacon Academy mug as she did. She came back almost immediately with a mugful of coffee. Fuck that was fast.

"Um, thanks, Weiss." Ruby said as she took the mug Weiss offered her.

"Ruby," Weiss said. "I think you have what it takes to be good leader."

"Damn straight." I mumbled. Ruby and Weiss looked back at me. Ruby with a smile and Weiss with a blank look. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have." Weiss said. "Good luck studying." With that, she hopped down to the ground before popping back up. "That's wrong by the way." she said before hopping back down to the floor. She walked to the bathroom door and opened it. "Hey, Ruby?" she asked.

"Yeahuh." Came Ruby's reply.

"I always wanted bunkbeds as a kid." Weiss said and closed the door behind her. Ruby smiled in response.

"Yoshi?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Yang going to start dating?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw you two in class today. All whispering things to each other and her kissing you on the cheek." She yawned cutely.

"Maybe. It's too early to say. I did just meet you all yesterday. Give it some time. I want to get to know you all first. I won't lie, there is definitely mutual attraction present." I turned away from the window to look at her. "Would you be okay with the two of us dating?"

"Uh huh." Ruby muttered sleepily.

"Get some sleep Ruby." I said, fighting back my own yawn. "You'll have time to study tomorrow." She nodded and put her books away. She put her papers and pencil on top of her books and turned the light out, engulfing the room in darkness. Turning on a lamp, I sat down in a chair and waited for Weiss to leave the bathroom.

Eventually, she entered the room again, this time dressed in her pajamas and slid into her bed.

"Weiss?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Before you go to bed, I need to explain how I got here."

"O-Okay."

I gave her all of the details she needed to know about how her life at Beacon was a form of entertainment where I came from.

"That, that's a lot to take in." Weiss said quietly.

"I know. I just wanted you to know since the others do. I don't plan on telling Team JNPR, but you and the other's can if you think it's necessary." I replied.

"Okay. G-Goodnight."

"Night, Weiss." I said. "Nice job with the Boarbatusk."

"Thank you."

I sat in my chair for about fifteen more minutes and I sighed as my shoulders felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from them. Yawning, I climbed into the bed Yang and I would be sharing for the unforeseeable future. I rolled Yang onto her side and situated myself behind her. I must of accidentally woken her up because she rolled over and looked at me. A incredibly sexy and devious smirk crossed her face.

"Yoshi, no. Not while everyone is sleeping." she said and bopped me on the nose with her index finger.

I mock glared at her. "I'm here to sleep, not mess around." I said. "Not that I'm against that, however. I don't think we want to wake the others though."

"Of course." Yang replied teasingly, as she rolled over so her back was facing me.. "Just cause I find you attractive doesn't mean you can take advantage of me."

"I won't. It's against my morals." I pulled the covers over us and put my back to hers. "Goodnight, Yang."

"Good night, Yoshi." Yang mumbled. She and I were asleep within moments.

**An: I've noticed that lots of RWBY fanfic writers seem to absolutely **_**love **_**giving their OC's dark backgrounds and demonic abilities. I mean, come on! It's gotten so common that it isn't interesting to read anymore. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let it be said that I do not condone suicide. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	6. I Acquire A Weapon

**An: Not much to say here. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let's do this shit.**

Ruby and I stood inside of the Beacon Academy forge. I would assume that it's here for students to repair any blades that they may have. I was here to try and build my own unique weapon. Well actually, Ruby was here to build my weapon and I was here to tell her what I wanted. I really don't know why I am making this a few weeks into the school year instead of a few days. Oh, well. For my weapon, "So, what do you want?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing _too _complex." I replied. "I've given it some thought. My idea is to have brass knuckles, that could potentially use dust, and each one has a hidden blade that it can extend to turn them into swords. Ruby's eyes lit up.

"I know how to do that!" she shouted. "I can do it for you if you like."

"That'd be fantastic!" I said. "Thanks, Ruby. You're the best."

"Don't let Yang hear you say that." Ruby snickered. "This project should only take about a day or so. Four days at the most. It would normally take about a week or two, but not only do my weapon crafting smarts allow me to make it faster, the technology here at Beacon is the best in the world.

"Let's get to it then." I said. I watched Ruby make my the brass knuckles in fascination. She expertly heated the metal that would be the blade and folded it dozens of times. An hour quickly went by and my blades and brass knuckles were ready.

"The brass knuckles are ready to be used by themselves. I still need to apply the blades the the brass knuckles and add a Dust functionality to them. What kinds of Dust do you want?" Ruby asked as she cooled the heated blade in water.

"I'm thinking fire or lightning." I replied. "Maybe both, if you can swing it."

"Okay. I'll talk to Weiss about getting some Dust crystals." Ruby attached the blades to a compartment hidden in the grip of the brass knuckles. "There. You're new weapon." she declared and held the brass knuckles out to me reverently. "I'll let you know what Weiss says about the Dust. They're okay to use for now. The blades spring out with the press of a button by the way. What are you going to name it?" she asked as I took the brass knuckles and put them in my pockets.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure it will come in time though. Weapon names aren't something that can be rushed." I said. This thing is going to kill so many Grimm. "If you can swing the Dust crystals, I'm thinking about calling them Firestarters, since both cause fires." Yes, fire does in fact cause fires. Ruby grinned and squealed in excitement.

"Ooooooh! That sounds so cool!" she said. She looked at a clock on the wall and gasped. "Oh no! We have to get to class!" she said and grabbed my hand and we ran to class.

**XXX**

I stood beside Yang as we watched students spar each other. "So," I began as I pulled out my brass knuckles. "I finally have a weapon to use. Their brass knuckles with hidden blades that turn them into swords. It's still a work in progress, though they'll work for now. Ruby helped me make it. Your little sister is awesome." I told her.

We looked at Ruby who was blushing in embarrassment. "I know." Yang said. "Aren't I lucky?"

"Hey look," I said as Cardin and Jaune walked to the front of the room. "Cardin and Jaune are going to spar. This isn't going to end well."

The spar started and Cardin immediately started demolishing Jaune. Soon Jaune was kneeling on the ground with Cardin standing confidently with his mace resting on his shoulder. He laughed as Jaune panted in exhaustion. Jaune stood up and charged at Cardin with a yell, only to have his shield knocked away and then sent flying.

Man, Cardin makes me so mad. Seeing him on the show was bad enough, but actually seeing first hand all the shit he pulls that isn't shown just makes me even more mad.

Jaune held his sword with two hands and struck at Cardin who blocked his strike with the hilt of his mace. "This is the part where you lose." he said as he began to overpower Jaune and push their weapons closer to his face.

"Over my dead bod-" Jaune said but was cut off by a kick to the stomach. I winced in sympathy as Jaune hit the ground and held his stomach. Cardin held his mace high and prepared to bring it down on Jaune but a loud buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the match.

"That's enough." Glynda Goodwitch said. She sounded so much like Tex. It was actually rather creepy. "Students," she said as she walked to the front of the stage. "As you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that the individual is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please remember to refer to your scroll during combat." Jaune pulled out his scroll and looked at it in sadness. "Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is time to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he walked off the stage. Oh, that asshole.

I think his actions would make acceptable for me to kick his ass without bringing dishonor to myself.

"Remember everyone," Glynda Goodwitch said. "The Vytal Festival is only a few months away." Yang jabbed at the space in front of her, Ruby did a little dance, Weiss shook her fists in excitement, and Blake...disappeared apparently. "It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those that compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." The bell rang and students began filing out of the room. I noticed Pyrrha looking at Jaune in sadness. "I think he needs a friend right now." I said. "Preferably one from his own team. I think he is feeling a little down." I jogged over to Yang and walked beside her as we left to go to our next class.

**XXX**

"So! There we were in the middle of the night." Nora said dramatically. Everyone was gathered to hear her tell them a story. I sat in a wooden chair with my hands occupied with shoving food into my mouth. I would occasionally shoot concerned glances at Jaune, who sat on the other side of the table and pushed his food around. Yang sat on my left and held her face in her hands as she listened attentively. Blake sat on my right and read one of her books. Weiss sat on Yang's left and filed her nails. Ruby sat on Weiss's left and listened just as attentively as Yang. On the other side of the table was, as previously mentioned, Jaune. On Jaunes left was Pyrrha who was also listening to Nora's story. Next to Pyrrha was Lie Ren and Nora sat next to him.

"It was day." Lie Ren said, telling everyone the actual events and not the fabricated ones like Nora.

"We were surrounded by Ursai." Nora said.

"They were Beowulves." Lie Ren clarified and took a sip from his mug.

"Dozens of them!" Nora cried and stood up.

"There were two of 'em." Lie Ren said.

"But they were no match. And in the end, Ren and I took. Them. Down. And made a boatload of Lien selling Ursai as skinned rugs." Nora said triumphantly and sat down with her arms crossed.

Lie Ren sighed. "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." he said.

"Well, dreams mean something." I said. "Perhaps, Nora wants to make money by killing Beowulves and selling their pelts."

"Maybe." Lie Ren said. "But when the Grimm die, their bodies dissolve."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that little detail." I said. "Well, then I got nothing for you."

"Jaune," Pyrrha asked. "are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Jaune said. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little, not okay." Ruby replied.

"Guys," Jaune said reassuringly. "I'm fine, seriously, look." He gave everyone a thumbs up.

"Don't lie to us, Jaune." I said in a non threatening tone.

"I'm not! You guys are my friends. I wouldn't lie to my friends." Jaune said. The sound of laughter caught everyone's attention. They all looked over to see Team CRDL picking on a rabbit faunus.

"That son of a bitch." I growled.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first day week of school." Pyrrha said.

"Who Cardin Winchester?" Jaune asked. "Naw, he just likes to mess around you know. Practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby said.

"Oh, please. Name one time he's bullied me?" Jaune asked with finger quotes around 'bullied'. Everyone stared blankly at Jaune and began listing all of the times that Cardin Winchester had in fact bullied Jaune.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said defensively after being reminded of being shoved into this locker and launched to a location set by Cardin.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Oh! We'll break his legs!" Nora declared and stood in an aggressive stance.

"Guys, really, it's fine." Jaune said and stood up. I looked over and saw Team CRDL still picking on the rabbit faunus, Velvet. "It's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

"Ow, that hurts!" Velvet cried as Cardin pulled on one of her ears, making Team CRDL laugh harder. "Please stop."

"I told you it was real." Cardin said. "What a freak." Velvet sadly walked away after Cardin released her ear.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha said. "I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one." Blake said.

"It must be hard to be a faunus." Yang said sadly. I sent a look towards Blake that went unnoticed by all except for Blake herself. Jaune walked away from the table in sadness.

**XXX**

"Yes. Yes. Well prior to the Faunus Rights, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, like, adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie." Professor Oobleck said as he zoomed around room. All of the students followed him with their heads. Geez, imagine what Caboose would be like if he was like Professor Oobleck. That'd be bad for everyone. "Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day." Professor Oobleck took a, much unneeded, sip from his coffee before continuing. "Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?" he asked. I forced myself not to look at Blake. Velvet nervously raised her hand. "Dreadful! Simply dreadful." Professor Oobleck said quickly. "Remember students, it is precisely this kind of behavior that brings violence." Professor Oobleck took a long sip from his coffee. "I mean, I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year in the war." Oh fuck. Please don't call on me. I don't know the history of Remnant. Weiss raised her hand.

"The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss answered. Fort Castle? Really? Damn, the lack of creativity of whoever named that place is astonishing.

"Precisely." Professor Oobleck said. "And, who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?"

"Hey!" Jaune said. What? Did something happen, Jaune? The fucking fuck?

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class. This is excellent! Excellent!" Professor Oobleck said animatedly. "What is the answer?"

"Uh, the answer," Jaune said. "the advantage, uh, the faunus had over that guy's stuff." Pyrrha made hand gestures around her eyes to try and help Jaune. Wasn't going to work though, sorry Pyrrha. "Uh, binoculars!" Jaune said. People laughed at his answer. Nice try, Jaune. I think it was night vision though. I'm sure the guy and his buddies had binoculars too.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject." Professor Oobleck said. Professor, I think the answer is that Cardin is an idiot and has a small penis. His tiny phallus is the reason that the faunus had an advantage over the General's army.

"Well," Cardin said. "I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

"You're not the most open minded of individuals are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, he isn't." I said. "But, he does have the most open asshole from all of the cock he takes." I said. Yang burst out laughing as did most of the other students.

"What!" Cardin growled. "You got a problem?"

"No." Pyrrha said. "I have the answer."

"I don't have a problem either." I said. "As long as you don't try to proposition me, I'm good. I'm straight." The class laughed at my statement and Cardin growled some more. Yang and I fistbumped.

"Please, Mr. Minamoto, don't call out." Professor Oobleck chastised me. I saw his lips twitching though, so I don't think he was _too_ upset with me.

"The answer is night vision." Pyrrha said. "Many faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to crush the faunus in their sleep." Blake added. "His massive army was outmatched and the General was captured. Perhaps, if he had payed attention in class, he wouldn't have been such a failure."

"Oh ho!" I cried. "Shots fired!"

Cardin stood up angrily. "Mr. Winchester," Professor Oobleck said. "please take your seat." Jaune chuckled. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Ooh!" Jaune moaned.

"Now, moving on!" Professor Oobleck said.

**XXX**

Yang and I walked side by side to our dorm with Weiss, Ruby, and Blake. I sent unnoticed looks of concern at Blake as we walked. I hope she wasn't too affected by the things that Cardin or anyone said in class today. "Hey, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss replied.

"I've been making a weapon for Yoshi and he wants to use Dust crystals. Do you think you could get us some?" Ruby questioned.

"I don't know, Ruby. I'll try though. I can't promise anything." Weiss answered.

"That's fine." I said. "Their practically done. The Dust would just be a little something extra."

"What kind of Dust are you thinking of?" Weiss asked.

"Fire and lightning." I replied.

"Okay." Weiss said, jotting a note down in her scroll. "I'll see what I can do."

"Great." I grinned as I pulled open the door to our room. "Thanks, Weiss."

"You're welcome, Yoshio." Weiss smiled back.

I took a seat on the window sill and looked out of the city of Vale. I still haven't gone down there to get new clothes. The next time we are available, I'm taking Yang with me. I heard Yang roll over in her bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Kai, come to bed. It's late." she said with a yawn.

"Alright. Be right there." I said and stripped out of my uniform and into my shorts and t-shirt before climbing into bed next her. She lay down with her back facing me. I pulled the covers over us and put my back to hers.

"Remember," she said. "No hanky panky while I'm sleeping." I rolled my eyes.

"I promise." I said and chuckled softly. "Good night."

"Good night." she replied. We were asleep in seconds.

**An: Well, this chapter is now done. It's been several weeks since he joined Beacon Academy and Yoshio is just now getting his weapon. Also, I don't know why he still hasn't gotten new clothes yet. Well, I'd probably do the same. Procrastination makes perfect after all. I began yawning as I wrote Yang yawning. I just yawned multiple times while writing this sentence. Alright, well i'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	7. Jaune Has Issues

**An: I don't need a Wailord anymore. I caught a Wailmer and now I'm going to evolve the bitch. The beginning of this chapter might not be as good as the later parts of it because it is all original and I'm not the best at writing original plotlines. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let's do this shit. **

I woke up and lay still with Yang still asleep beside me. It was Sunday today, so we could do whatever we wanted. For me, that meant going down to Vale to get new clothes. Then, on Monday, we are going on a field trip with Glynda Goodwitch to Forever Fall. Which is apparently a forest where the leaves on the trees are always red, meaning it always looks like fall, hence the name. Apparently, it's also the place where Blake fought on the train in the 'Black' trailer. "Hng. I don't want to wake up yet." Yang whined. "Five more minutes?"

"Aw, I'm hurt." I said. "The sooner you wake up, the more time you can spend with me. Unless, you don't want to spend time with me anymore." I said with a mock pout. Yang turned over to face me.

"You're going to have to be more convincing than that." she said with a grin.

"How about the fact that Weiss, Blake and Ruby are staring at us?" I said. Yang snuggled into the mattress more.

"Nope. Not good enough." She replied.

"Today is our first free day." Ruby said. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I was planning on going down to Vale to get new clothes." I said. "I have no pajamas and the only clothes I own are the ones I came here in. Yang is supposed to pay for my shit, be she doesn't look like she wants to get out of bed, so I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Ooooh, sounds fun." Ruby said and her eyes lit up. "I know! You and Yang could spend the day together and the three of us could go shopping with each other."

"Why would Yang and I spend the day together?" I asked. "We aren't dating Ruby." Ruby blushed, Blake chuckled, and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I think she's trying to get you two to admit your feelings for each other and start dating." Weiss said.

"It's been like a month or so since I got here." I protested. "I don't think that's quite long enough."

"I think it's long enough." Weiss replied. "I'm okay with it."

"I agree." Blake nodded.

"We all know Ruby's stance." I smirked. "Alright. I'll ask the first chance I get."

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Yang shouted. "Let's get dressed and go!" Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and I gaped in shock.

"Ha-Have you been listening this whole time!?" Weiss cried.

"Yup!" Yang cheered and hopped off our bed before she quickly changed into her regular attire.

"We should have seen this coming." I muttered. Blake and Ruby nodded in agreement. The girls disappeared into the bathroom to do whatever it is girls do in there. I pulled on the clothes I wore when I first came to the RWBY universe: slim fitting gray jeans, grimy red shoes with white laces, a plain white shirt, and a thick black jacket.

The bathroom door opened and the three girls filed out. I entered the bathroom to wash my face. I should get Yang to buy me shaving cream and a razor while I'm down there. My goatee has turned into a full on beard. I think I have the most facial hair in this fucking school and I'm only seventeen. That's actually pretty sad. Professor Port only has a mustache, even though it is rather thick. I ran Ruby's hair brush through my thick black hair. I stole a hair tie from Weiss and tied my hair up in a chonmage as I left the bathroom. The girls stood by the door as I joined them. "Ready for breakfast?" Yang asked.

"You bet." Ruby said. "We've been waiting for you two forever." she joked, earning a playful shove from Yang.

"I was talking to Yoshi, silly." Yang laughed.

"I'm ready." I answered. "What do you think they're making today?"

"Probably the same thing they always do." Blake replied. Which was pancakes, waffles, toast, bacon, eggs, french toast, and pretty much any breakfast food you could think of. We listened to Ruby talk about how much fun today was going to be and all the things she was going to do today. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to me.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Yoshi, Weiss said she would be able to get the Dust you wanted. It should be here in a week."

"Cool." I grinned. "Thanks, Weiss. You too, Ruby."

As soon as we entered the cafeteria, Ruby shot off to get her food. "Bacon, here I come." I grinned and walked off to fill up an entire plate with large thick cut pieces of fatty bacon. I grabbed a second plate and placed two warm waffles on it. I walked over to the table where Team JNPR and Ruby were sitting and placed my food down. I walked back to where I got my food and picked up two packets of syrup. I walked back to our table and sat down, swatting Ruby's hand away from my food. I covered my first waffle in syrup and began cutting pieces off and shoving them in my mouth. At a normal and casual pace, mind you, not at all like Ruby. She shoved food into her mouth non stop and swallowed huge chunks of food. I'm surprised she didn't get choke from the amount of food she would shove into her mouth at one time. Dear god, was that a whole waffle? I swallowed the last piece of my first waffle. "Ruby! Slow down." I said. "You could choke yourself." Ruby blushed in embarrassment as everyone laughed.

"Sorry. I'm just soooo hungry." she said.

"Well, judging by the fact that speed is your semblance, I'd say that it causes you to have a high metabolism and therefore require more food." Yang said as she sat down next to me with a plate equally as full as Ruby's used to be. "You do need to slow down though."

I finished off my last syrup covered waffle and began working on my huge ass mountain of heaven strips (i.e. bacon). "So, what are you guys doing today?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yang and I are going to Vale. I need new clothes and a bathroom supplies. Weiss, Ruby, and Blake are also going shopping in Vale, but they won't be with us." I said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Ren and I are going to the library." Nora said. I laughed inwardly. Ren was probably going to the library and Nora just wanted to tag along. How she would be able to keep quiet is beyond me.

"I have homework to do." Jaune said. "Lots of it."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do." Pyrrha said with a shrug.

I finished my plate of bacon just as Yang finished her plate of food. Weiss, Blake, Yang, and I stood up to get ready to leave. "Ruby, you ready?" I asked. Ruby looked at me and poured the rest of the food on her plate into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged out and made her look like an adorable chipmunk. She nodded and stood up. "Alright, let's go." With a sigh and an amused shake of my head, we walked off to the waiting airships.

**XXX**

Yang and I were in a clothing store, looking for clothes that I might like, when it hit me. "God. Fucking. Dammit." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked worriedly.

"I just realized that I don't have any lien." I said.

"I'm paying for you remember?." Yang replied.

"I know. But-wait, are we or are we not dating?" I asked. Not sure really. She said she would go out with me, but I never officially asked Yang out.

"We are." Yang stated with a grin.

"Okay. Great. That's awesome." I grinned. "Now, I don't have any lien. I can't buy you nice things."

"Hmm. I do like nice things. You could get a weekend job and then set up a bank account after your first paycheck."

"Good idea." I nodded. "I'll do that. Back to shopping."

I saw a large clothing store and pointed at it. Yang nodded and the two of us walked in to begin browsing the merchandise.

"I think that one looks pretty cool." Yang said and pointed to a blue tank top.

"I do too. Let's keep looking though." I replied.

We spent the next twenty to thirty minutes picking out different articles of clothing for me to wear. When we were done, Yang and I had picked out a pair of baggy black fatigues with blue stitching, a black tank top with blue stitching, a blue zippered jacket, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and blue and black socks. I also got a new pair of blue and black athletic shorts and a black cotton t-shirt to wear as my new pajamas. Hey, it's surprisingly comfortable. Why mess with a good thing? Yang said she wanted to buy some things for herself so I decided to wait outside.

Eventually, Yang came back out of the store with a bag in either hand. One for her and one for me. I smiled at her and we walked to the nearest convenience store.

As we stepped into the store Yang asked, "Do you need anything besides a toothbrush?

"Toothpaste." I replied. "And a razor and shaving cream."

"I'll get you a toothbrush and toothpaste." Yang said.

"I'll get the razor and shaving cream." I said and walked off. I reached the aisle I was looking for and perused the available items. I found a triple bladed razor and picked up a can of shaving cream that was similar to Barbasol. As an afterthought, I grabbed a bottle of aftershave, mouthwash, and deodorant. I walked back to the front of the store to find Yang waiting. "Got 'em." I said, waving the aforementioned items "And a few other things as well." She took the items from my hands and placed them in front of the cashier who rang up the items. Yang paid for them, placed them in my bag and we walked out.

I saw Cardin and his team standing around a cat eared faunus girl with waist length blonde hair. I'm not letting this one go. I walked over and pushed Cardin . "Back off." I growled. Yang walked over and cracked her knuckles with a grin.

"Oh, it's you losers. You on a date?" he sneered as he looked at us.

"Yes." I said. "We are and you and group of circle jerking buddies are ruining it. Now, get out of here."

"Make us." Cardin said.

"Gladly." I said. I slid my brass knuckles on and smashed my fist into his jaw with as much force as I could. I stepped back as he stumbled backwards before smashing my fist into his face again. Cardin scrambled to his feet and ran off, his teammates right behind him. Once we were certain that they were gone, Yang and I looked at the faunus girl.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked. The girl nodded and mumbled a thank you before hurrying off. I took Yang's hand and we walked off. I noticed a shoe store to our left as we walked by.

"I need new shoes." I remarked. "The ones I'm wearing right now are a piece of shit. Is it okay if I get a new pair?"

"That's fine. Let's go and pick one out." Yang said.

As soon as we stepped into the store, I was immediately drawn to a pair of black steel toed boots with black and blue laces. "Those?" Yang asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"Okay. Let's go pay for them." Yang took the boots and went to buy them.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We went to different stores to just browse, had hamburgers and soda for lunch, I got a haircut (I had the hair stylist trim my hair so that it was it's normal shoulder length), and then headed back to the airships so we could go back to Beacon. I felt bad that Yang had to spend so much money on me, but she said she had more than enough so it wasn't a problem. I still felt bad.

**XXX**

I stood in front of the mirror in our dorm room's bathroom dressed in my athletic shorts and a white cotton t-shirt. I was currently in the process of brushing my teeth with my new toothbrush and toothpaste. I finished and rinsed my mouth with mouthwash. I scratched at my beard and applied some shaving cream. I shaved everything off and slapped some aftershave on. "Damn." I grunted. "That stings." I forgot how much aftershave stings when you put it on. I opened the door and exited the bathroom. "So, what goes on peoples?" I asked and sat down next to Yang

"Just asking Yang how your date went." Ruby said.

"It went well. Lots of walking. Lots of shopping. Yang and I figured out a way for me to get money so I can buy her stuff. We ran into Team CRDL. They were picking on some random faunus girl, so I punched Cardin in the face and they ran away." Yang and Ruby laughed, Blake smiled slightly and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun." Ruby said. "I have to go do something, I'll be back" she said and went into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Weiss and Blake went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Yang had been the first one to get ready so she sat with me.

"We're all alone." she said with a sexy smirk.

"Technically, yes." I said with a teasing grin. "Weiss and Blake are just a few feet away though." I tilted my head. "Where are you going with this?"

"_Technically_, we are all alone." Yang reiterated with a roll of her eyes. She crawled into my lap, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Is kissing me all you want to do?" I asked after we pulled away. "Is that all I'm good for?"

"No. I'm sure you're good at a lot of things. We aren't there yet though." she said and kissed me again. "Give it time."

"Is this going to become a common occurrence?" Weiss huffed as she and Blake left the bathroom. "It's very disturbing." Yang and I pulled away and Yang smirked at her.

"Maybe you should get a boy toy of your own then." Yang said. Blake blushed furiously and Weiss rolled her eyes and the two girls climbed into their beds. Blake pulled a book out and started reading. Yang and I climbed into our bed as Ruby came back into the room. I pulled the covers over Yang and I and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Night guys." Ruby said and climbed into her bed.

"Good night, Ruby" the rest of us said before sleep claimed us all.

**XXX**

Team JNPR, Team CRDL, the female members of Team RWBYY and I followed behind Glynda Goodwitch as we walked through the forest of Forever Fall. "Yes, students," Glynda Goodwitch said. "The forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Jesus christ, lady. "That's morbid as fuck." I muttered. Yang giggled quietly beside me. "Although, it would help if you didn't worry about Cardin. No one cares about him, so if he died no one would miss him." Cardin glared at me.

"You better watch your mouth, punk." he growled. A large ugly bruise was present right where I had punched him yesterday. "It's going to get you in trouble one day."

"Oh god! Yang, protect me!" I cried in mock fear and hid behind Yang. "He's going to try and rape me!" Yang made a mock heroic pose as she stood in front of me.

"Don't worry, Yoshi." she said. "I will protect your from Cardin's tiny genitals." Cardin glared harder. "That's territory only I can invade!"

"Yeah!" I cheered. "Wait, what?" _Invade!? _I'm not into pegging, thank you very much.

"_Anyway_," Glynda Goodwitch said tersely. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." She held up a jar full of a red liquid, which was undoubtedly the red sap. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by four o'clock. Have fun!"

"Come on, buddy." Cardin said and grabbed the back of Jaune's armor. "Let's go." Oh, I am so going to break that asshole's fucking spine in half and throw him in a ditch. Jaune looked at Pyrrha sadly before walking off with Cardin. I balled my fist and growled before sighing and walking off with the rest of my friends.

"Where do you think we should look for sap?" Ruby asked.

"Anywhere." I replied.

"Yeah. Any of these trees should have the sap." Yang said. Unless, this is not the sap we're looking for. Heh, modified Star Wars reference for the win, bitches.

Soon we had collected almost all the necessary tree sap. Nora hampered Team JNPR's progress because she kept drinking all of the tree sap. I looked around and realized that Team RWBY and Team JNPR, minus Jaune, were all gathered together. Isn't this about when Cardin wants Jaune to throw the tree sap? I looked above us and saw Team CRDL and Jaune looking down at us. They all stood up and stood behind Jaune who held a jar of tree sap as if he was going to throw it. I looked at Jaune, who looked down on me. I nodded. I'm not sure what kind of message it sent. He threw the jar down and I inconspicuously walked into its path. It smashed into my temple and staggered me a bit. The sap soaked my clothes and got in my hair. A horde of wasps surged toward me, stinging me everywhere. It hurt like a bitch. "Agh! Fuck!" I shouted in pain. "Cardin, you asshole!" Team JNPR and Team RWBY looked at me and froze in shock. I swatted at the wasps but that only made them mad and they attacked me more aggressively. Fuck. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. As I swatted at the angry wasps that were digging their stingers into my skin, I saw Cardin knock Jaune to the ground. Cardin punched Jaune in the face. I grit my teeth and flew up to them. Partly to kick Cardin's ass and partly to escape the evil, _evil_ horde of bees.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney-boy." Cardin said. "I'm going to make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

"Oh, yeah?" I chuckled. I heard Team JNPR and Team RWBY hurriedly climbing up the hill. "Well, _I'm _going to make sure they send _you _back to daddy in broken bloody chunks."

"You wish." Cardin said.

"I don't care what you do to me." Jaune said weakly. "But you are not messing with Yoshio or my team."

"You think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin asked. "You think you're a big strong man now?"

"He's tougher and stronger than you, Dickless." I said. I looked back and saw Team RWBY and Team JNPR standing behind me.

"That's it!" Cardin said and roughly threw Jaune to the ground. "You're dead! Your girlfriend won't be able to recognize you when we're done with you, heck, no one will. I'll bet she won't even bat an eye at your passing. She'll just pick up another." Yang growled and balled her hands into a fist. He-he just called Yang a slut. Not directly, sure. But he damn well fucking implied it. "You have no friends. Just people who act like they are." Cardin said.

"You're dead, bitch." I hissed and bluish white energy started to sizzle around me and covered my body. The sticks and loose stones around me were sent flying, as if by a strong wasps that were stinging my body disintegrated. "I am so done with your shit, man. You know, you are the most close minded piece of shit I have had the misfortune of meeting. I am going to rip off your head and shit down your neck!" I charged forward and smashed my fist into Cardin's face. With a heavy punch to the kidney, I asked him, "Did your parents have any children that lived?"

"Yes." Cardin rasped.

"I bet they regret that. You're so ugly you look like modern art masterpiece." I growled and smashed his head into the ground so hard it made a miniature crater in the ground. I grabbed Cardin's hand and twisted it past the breaking point. He screamed in pain. "Shut up." I groaned and rolled my eyes. "No one wants to hear anything you have to say." I grabbed Cardin's mace and threw it into the trees. Surprisingly, he hadn't passed out from the pain. "I don't want to see you come near Jaune or a Faunus ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Cardin nodded weakly, slowly losing consciousness. "Oh, and if I ever hear you bad mouth Yang, or any of my friends for that matter, or I will rip you apart." I grabbed the hair at the back of his head and slammed my knee into his face, rendering him unconscious. The rest of Team CRDL looked at each other before scrambling to help Cardin. I heard a low growl from behind me and saw a huge Ursa that was maybe ten feet tall and as wide as a house. It had black fur and bony spikes on its backs and arms, as well as a white, bone-like mask with red detailing. It also had many bony plates on its back and limbs. It roared and I could see its many razor sharp teeth. Oh right. The Ursa Major. You have got to be licking my nipples with the tongue of elephant.

Jaune stood up and turned to face the enormous Grimm. "You need to get everyone to a safe distance away and get Professor Goodwitch." he said.

"What! No!" Yang protested. "You can't fight these things on your own!"

"I'm not going to." he said. "I'm going to stall them. Professor Goodwitch is going to kill them. Now go!" Team RWBYY, minus me, and Team JNPR ran off to find Glynda Goodwitch.

As they ran, Yang kept looking behind them at Jaune and me with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm not letting you take this thing on on your own, Jaune." I said as we drew our weapons. The Ursa sniffed the air before looking directly at us.

"Thanks, Yoshio." he smiled.

"It's charging! Move!" I shouted and we dove out of the way of the Ursa's charge.

Jaune rolled to his feet and slashed his sword across the Ursa's leg. A swipe of its massive paw sent me flying into a tree so hard I tore the tree in half. I hit the ground and let out a pained groan. I looked up and saw Jaune, somehow, avoiding the Ursa's swipes and cutting deeply into its skin. All of a sudden the Ursa slammed a massive paw down on Jaune. Oh, shit. This isn't going to be good.

**An: It's only Yoshio and Jaune against an Ursa Major and the rest of Team RWBYY and Team JNPR are gallivanting off in the forest as they look for Professor Goodwitch. Will they survive? Will Professor Goodwitch and the others arrive in time? Find out, on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget the favorite the story, review the story and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	8. Going To The City

**AN: This chapter starts at the end of episode 14 and ends at the end of episode 15. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jaune got his shield up just in time to block the Ursa's paw, but was batted aside by its other paw. "Jaune!" I shouted. "Dammit!" I heard voices shout his name in fear as our friends returned with Goodwitch in tow. I built my semblance up in my palms and held them at my hip like I was building up a Kamehameha blast. My palms began to quickly heat up until they were blisteringly hot. "Jaune, stay down!" I shouted as he started to stand up. He flopped back down and lay on the ground just as I released the energy I had built up at the Ursa in a huge beam. It tore through the Ursa's body like it was made of paper. I looked down at my hands, expecting to find the gloves burned up, but they were perfectly fine. Jaune looked up as the Ursa began disintegrating before us. That was when I lost consciousness.

**XXX**

I slowly opened my bleary eyes. It took me a while for my vision to focus, and when it did the first thing I saw was Yang asleep in a chair next to my bed. I looked around and noticed several rows of sterilized white beds. I turned my hands over and looked at my palms. The skin was perfectly smooth, albeit a little red. My clothes were neatly folded on a table next to my bed.

"Yang?" I croaked, voice hoarse.

"Wuh?" she mumbled, as she woke up.

"Yang?" I croaked again.

"Yoshi?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked.

"Mmhmm. I was worried about you. Well, the others were too, but I think I was the most worried about you. You passed out right after you killed that Ursa Major." Yang rubbed her hands across her face. "The skin on your hands was blistered. Some of it was cooked." I grimaced. "How do you feel."

"Fine. My hands are fine, too, they're a little red though." I replied.

"The nurse put some kind of gel on your hands and your skin was healed in an hour."

"Huh. Okay. Well, I'm still really tired. Get in here." I moved over and lifted the covers so that Yang could climb into my bed. I pulled the covers up and wrapped my arms around her waist. I was asleep before she was.

**XXX**

When I woke up next I was met with the sight of Yang sitting on my crotch with her hands placed firmly against my chest. I raised an inquisitive brow. Yang grinned seductively at me. "We're going into town today." she said.

"'We' as in you and I or 'we' as in all of Team RWBYY?" I asked.

"All of us." Yang replied. Yang slid off of me and hopped to the floor. "Hurry up and get dressed. We're leaving soon." I sat up and gingerly slid to the floor behind Yang.

"Where is everybody?" I asked as I dressed myself.

"We woke up late, so I would assume that they are waiting for us by the airships." Yang replied.

"Are you going to watch me today or are you going to keep your eyes from wandering?" About a week ago, about a week ago!, Yang had developed a habit of watching me get dressed.

"Oh, I'm definitely watching. Who do you think I am?"

I slid my black fatigues on and pulled my blue tank top on before I put my blue jacket on. Yang made a comment about getting my jacket to say, "Property of Yang Xiao Long" on the back in blue letters. I laughed as I pulled my gloves and socks on before sliding into my boots. "That might be too flashy, Yang." I said as I kneeled down to tie my boots. "I'm ready. When you are." I said. We held hands and left to find the rest of Team RWBY.

**XXX**

Yang and I held hands as we walked with Weiss, Blake, and Ruby around the city of Vale. I still wasn't quite sure what we were doing in Vale, or even why Team RWBY went to Vale in the episode for that matter, but I didn't want to look stupid for asking. I noticed several signs that said "Welcome to Vale!"

"The Vytal Festival!" Weiss said excitedly.

"Oh that's what we're doing." I said as realization dawned on me. Team RWBY looked at me with bewildered looks. "What? I had no idea why we we're fucking here." Not like, oh we're going to fuck here. More like, why in the fuck are we here? Just want to clear that shit up.

"Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said with her hands clasped over her heart, as we stopped under a "Welcome to Vale!" sign.

"Why in the fuck is this wonderful?" I asked.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said, ignoring me.. "It's kinda weirding me out."

"Yeah. You and me both." I said.

"How could you not smile?" Weiss asked.

"Cause I'm dead inside." I deadpanned, eliciting a laugh from Yang.

"A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that went into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss continued as we continued walking. Oh, right the tournament. Where shit goes down. It's my duty to stop some of that shit from going down.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said. I snorted in amusement.

"Quiet, you." Weiss snapped.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Cause we like wasting our time?" I asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby complained and plugged her nose with two fingers.

"Maybe it's 'cause we're near water that has fish in it." I deadpanned. Ruby blushed and Yang chuckled at her."Or maybe they're shipping fish into the city."

"I heard that students arriving from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss said. "And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"Sure. Whatever you say." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"So, it seems Weiss wants to spy on the new arrivals so she can get the upper hand on them in the tournament." Blake said.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss protested.

"True." I said. "But we can infer it."

"You can't do that either!" Weiss protested. Ruby looked down the street at a store covered with yellow police tape.

"Woah." she muttered. We all walked to the yellow rope to get a better look. The entire door was marked off with a mass of yellow caution tape in a 'X' shape.

"What in the crusty anus happened here?" I asked in bewilderment. "Did a rhinoceros blow its load and break everything in the store? Jesus christ."

"Robbery." a detective that looked like Burnie from one of the RT Shorts said. Let's call him Detective Burnie. "Second Dust shop to be hit this week."

"So the rhinoceros blows its load into the store and breaks all of the shit inside. Steals the all of the valuable shit that people buy. And this is the second store this week? Damn, that's one horny rhinoceros." I said. Everyone looked at me. "What? It's the obvious answer."

"What's a rhinoceros?" Ruby asked.

"What's a rhino- you have got to be kidding me." I said in exasperation. They don't have rhinos in Remnant?

"They left all the money again." the second detective said, as if I hadn't spoken. Let's call him Detective Joel. That caught Ruby's attention. "It just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know." his partner said. "Know what I mean?" I have an idea.

"You thinking the, uh, White Fang?" Detective Burnie asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." Detective Joel said and took his sunglasses off.

"Hm. The White Fang." Weiss huffed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"Oh, here we go." I asked.

"What's your problem?" Blake said.

"My problem?" Weiss asked. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said defensively.

"Hmm. I don't know, Blake. Its douchey asshole of a leader kind of fits the description." I said. I remember this part. Blake gets mad at Weiss for being dumb and prejudiced towards the White Fang. Then Blake runs off to be away from Weiss and her snotty bitch attitude.

"That's true." Blake said. "But the rest of them are far from it. They are a collection of misguided faunus.

"Misguided?" Weiss asked in disbelief. "They want to wipe humanity off the planet."

"Either way, it doesn't explain how they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." one of the detectives said.

"Most likely answer is that it wasn't the White Fang." I stated evenly, sliding my hands casually into my pockets.

"Exactly." Blake said. "Who else would it be though?"

"Blake and Yoshi make an excellent point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him." Oh. That dick head. That guy seems like a huge asshole. And like he plays for the other team.

"Didn't he steal only Dust from the store?" I asked.

"Yup." Ruby replied.

"Well that robbery mimics this one. He seems like the most likely suspect." I said. "Hey detectives!"

"Yeah?" Detectives Burnie and Joel replied.

"It definitely wasn't the White Fang. The five of us ruled that possibility out. But, this same kind of robbery happened a few months ago. Some douchebag by the name of Torchwick stole a shit ton of dust." I said.

"Roman Torchwick huh?" Detective Burnie said. "Alright, kid. Thanks a lot. We'll look into him." I nodded at the two detectives.

"We're just trying to help." I said.

"None of this changes the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said. No they're not. Well, their asshat leader is. They're no different than LGBT. Well, okay, maybe they're completely different from LGBT. "Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."

"That's not necessarily true." Yang replied.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" a voice cried. We all turned to see Sun Wukong, pretty much Michael without the screaming and cursing, running along the deck of one of the boats. The four girls took off to the railing to get a better view. I casually walked, like the badass motherfucker that I am, to the railing to join them.

Sun hopped on to the edge of the boat and jumped on the wooden dock. He jumped up to a light post and hung upside down to eat a banana. Why in the hell would he choose to eat his damn banana there? I never understood that.

"Hey!" Detective Burnie said. "Get down from there this instant." Sun simply threw the banana peel at his face. He jumped up and somersaulted over them, then continued running. He winked at Blake as he ran past us.

"Well, Weiss." Yang said. "You wanted to see the competition. And there it goes."

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss shouted and took off after him. Ruby and Yang followed quickly behind her.

"We don't have to do shit!" I shouted after them. I sighed. Dammit. I know that I can't change their minds, so why do I even bother? It's just so pointless. I noticed Blake still standing next to me.

"Hey, Blake." I said, causing her to look at me.

"Yes, Yoshi?" she replied.

"Don't listen to Weiss." I said. "She doesn't know the White Fang as well as you. She doesn't know what it's like to be a faunus and be looked down upon. She probably doesn't even know all of the details. She probably just hears all this shit from her mom and dad, who most likely gave her everything she asked for."

Blake nodded sadly. "I guess." she said.

"She'll come around, Blake. Don't worry." I smiled. Blake smiled back.

"Is that a-"

"Yeah. It is. Whenever you're ready. I'll be there for you and back you up."

"Thanks. We should probably try to catch up to them."

"Yeah." I grinned. "Hang on!"

"What! Aggh!" Blake cried as I grabbed her under her arms and flew as fast as I could after the rest of Team RWBYY. God I love flying so fucking much. Never get to do it all that often though. So that kinda sucks.

Just as we caught up to our team, Weiss ran into someone. I think it was Penny she ran into, if my memory serves me correctly.

"No! He got away!" Weiss cried in despair. Really? She cares about the fact that Sun got away and not about the poor girl who probably, not at all possible really, has a concussion from hitting her head on the ground after Weiss ran into her. I set Blake gently on the ground and walked over to stand by Yang's side.

"Uh, Weiss." Yang said and pointed at the girl Weiss ran into. Weiss looked down on a red haired girl, yup it's Penny, who smiled creepily back at her. Like, super fucking creepily. Almost axe murderer creepily. Oh sweet Jesus, I think I'm going to have nightmares about that god awful smile. I need to burn it out of my goddamn retinas as soon as fucking possible. Oh, holy hell!

Weiss jumped up and away from Penny. "Sal-u-tations!" Penny said, still lying on the ground.

"Um, hello." Ruby replied.

"Uh, are you, okay?" Yang asked.

"Oh I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." Penny replied.

"Bitch, you gonna get off the ground when you talk to us?" I asked. Yang slapped me in the chest.

"Yoshi, that's rude." she chastised.

"Oh I don't mind at all." Penny said in that excessively cheerful tone of hers. She jumped to her feet right in front of us and we all took a step back. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Got a sibling named Nickel?" I asked jokingly. Yang slapped me in the chest again, but I could see her trying really hard not to laugh

"I don't think so." Penny replied cheerfully.

"Uh, anyway." Ruby said. "I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked. I slapped her in the stomach. Cause unless I was looking to get a round of Ember Cecilia to the face, which I wasn't, I wasn't even going to try hitting her in the chest like she did me.

"Now who's being rude, Yang?" I teased. Yang shoved me lightly.

"I mean, I'm Yang." she hastily said. Then she pointed at me. "And this is my boyfriend, Yoshi."

"I can introduce myself you know." I said with with a mock pout. "I'm a big boy now."

"I know you are." Yang said and gave me a quick kiss. "I'm sure you're big everywhere else to." she whispered with a smirk. Damn, her smirks are sexy.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I whispered back with a devilish smirk.

"Um, yeah. Ignore them." Blake said. "This happens all the time. Yang will some something sexual, Yoshi will say something equally sexual and then the two of them will start making out for undetermined lengths of time. They've done this so often now, that their record is thirty minutes. Maybe even thirty five."

"Actually, it's forty minutes." Yang said.

"That's on a bad day. It's fifty on a good day." I laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said as if the last two minutes never happened.

"You already said that." Weiss said snottily.

"So I did." Penny chirped. This fucking girl. Was she purposely like this or did someone fuck up with her programming?

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said and we started walking back the way we had come.

"Take care friend." Ruby said. Why you do dis!? Ruby, pls!

"Ruby, what have you done?" I whispered in horror. Everyone looked at me strangely as we kept walking.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked. "She was weird but what did Ruby do wrong?"

"Things." I said. "She called her friend."

"And that's bad because?" Blake asked.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked as she appeared directly in front of us. Weiss looked quickly between Ruby and Penny.

"Oh I'm really sorry I didn't think you-" Yang began. I covered her mouth with my hand.

"She wasn't talking to you, Yang." I said, still slightly horrified by what Ruby had just done. Penny walked toward Ruby.

"You." she said.

"Me?" Ruby asked. "I- I don't know what I uh-"

"You called me friend." Penny said. I died of laughter internally as I pictured Penny screaming 'Nobody calls me friend!' and turning into the Hulk and killing us all before I stopped laughing inside and internally pissed myself. Not externally, internally. My imagination. Damn, brain, you scary. Zero to one hundred real quick. "Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uh," Ruby started. She looked at us to see Yang, Blake and Weiss crossing their arms and shaking their heads. I just shrugged as if to say, 'I don't care.' Cause I really don't. Well, I do. Penny is kind of annoying, sorry Penny, but it's kinda the truth. "Yeah. Sure. Why not?" Weiss, Blake and Yang fell down because they clearly felt some kind of way. A way that clearly, Ruby was not feeling.

"Sen-sational!" Penny said with a laugh. I leaned back and placed my fingertips on my chest. That's totally fucking weird as hell. Please don't ever do that again. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys."

"Real glad you won't be talking about me then." I said self-depreciatingly.

"Don't say that, Yoshi." Yang said. "Of course they'll talk about you. They just have to realize that they can look, but they can't touch." she added with fire in her eyes. That made me chuckle.

"Oh. Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No. She seems far more coordinated." Weiss replied.

"I don't know Weiss. She fell down when you hit her. And Ruby fell down when you hit her too." I said. Weiss blushed and huffed in annoyance.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied. Cause she's combat ready!

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." I said. "She just said that." Weiss glared at me.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny declared with a salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Look who's talking." I said. "You and Ruby are both wearing skirts. And before you say anything, calling it a 'combat skirt', doesn't change the fact that it's a fucking skirt. Who the hell wears a skirt into battle?"

"Wait, a minute." Weiss said. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know the monkey tailed rapscallion?" Blake at Weiss angrily and I rolled my eyes. I didn't bother trying to calm Blake down, a hand on my shoulder wouldn't have calmed me down at all in this situation.

"The who?" Penny asked in confusion..

Weiss pulled out a poorly drawn picture of what was supposed to be Sun Wukong. "The filthy faunus from the boat!" she cried.

"He's not filthy." I said evenly. "And not everyone is going to know him. They could come from two completely different kingdoms, numbnuts."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked. "Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person."

"Yeah. Watch your words, Weiss." I said. "It's going to get you into some real deep shit one day." Obvious hypocrisy is obvious.

"Oh I'm sorry." Weiss replied. "Would you like to for me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamp post as a lamp post? And you Mr. Kettle? Mr. Pot called. He said you're black!"

"Woah." I blinked. "You're getting a bit too heated with this, Weiss."

"Stop it." Blake glared.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law." Weiss said. "Given time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

Blake said something I didn't quite catch and began walking away.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Weiss cried and and stalked off after Blake. "I am your teammate.

Blake stopped walking. "You are a judgemental little girl." Blake said.

"For all you know, that guy could be an undercover cop." I said. Not likely. I don't think humans would let a Faunus handle their shit.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss cried indignantly.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe the fact that you assuming that that Faunus boy would join a terrorist group solely based on his species, makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be?" I replied and Blake nodded in agreement.

"So you admit it." Weiss said. "The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists."

The two girls continued arguing all throughout the rest of the day and through dinner. They even continued arguing in our dorm room. I mostly tuned them out and made out with Yang the rest of the day. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Blake said.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss shouted.

"That is the problem." Blake said.

"You realize that you are defending an organization that hates humanity don't you?" Weiss asked. "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"You know, there's no such thing as pure evil." I replied apathetically from my spot at the door as I stopped making out with Yang for a second.

"Why do you think they hate humanity so much?" Blake asked. "It's because of people like Cardin. People like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures."

"People like me?" Weiss cried out in indignation.

"Yes, you!" Blake shouted. "You're a discriminatory little girl!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss cried.

"Did Daddy's train of Dust shipments get robbed time and time again?" I asked semi-mockingly. Silence filled the room.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang?" Weiss asked. You want to know how I got these scars? "Why I particularly don't trust the Faunus?" Weiss walked to the bookshelf in front of the window. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in, actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear and board members executed. Yes, Yoshi. Entire train cars full of Dust stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Oh. Damn. Ruby walked over and put her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"Weiss, I-" she started.

"No!" Weiss shouted, cutting Ruby off. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers."

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted. Silence filled the room. With a sigh. I closed the door and locked us in the room.

**An: I just want to say that I have not done any drugs in the last 24 hours, but I feel like my keyboard has been cut in half and the right half is at a higher elevation than the left. It's trippy as fuck. You all have that one friend, your best friend, you want to do everything with and tell everything too. Even tell them things you haven't, or won't, tell your significant other? I'm sure you do. I plan on Blake and Yoshio becoming those kind of friends with each other. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the chapter, review the chapter, and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	9. The Truth Comes Out Again

**An: I'm back bitches! Sorry for the late ass update. I always try to have a set updating schedule but that never works out. I tried to write this chapter right after posting the note about Monty's death but I lost all inspiration and had a hard time getting it back. I changed the ending of chapter 9 a little bit because I didn't like how it ended so go back and reread the ending of chapter 9. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Yoshi." Blake said. "Let me go."

I shook my head. "Sorry, Blake. I'm not letting you leave til you explain yourself to them."

"No." Blake glared.

"Do you want to keep hiding?"

"I-I-No," Blake sighed. "no I don't."

"Then put everything on the table."

"Alright." Blake turned sat down on her bed and sighed.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake said.

Weiss, Ruby, and Yang gaped.

"What a minute. You were a member of the White Fang?" Yang asked in shock.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different." Blake answered. "In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between the Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worse part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect. Out of fear.

"So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake slowly undid the bow that hid her ears.

Yeah. How does that work exactly. When she took the bow off, we could clearly see that it was thin as fuck and wasn't very long. So how in the hell does it cover her ears?

"You knew about this?" Yang asked me.

"I did." I nodded. "I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place to tell you. It was Blake's. I figured, since she had just blurted out the fact that she was a Faunus, she might as well explain herself before Weiss makes any rash judgements."

"Do you really think so little of me?" Weiss asked defensively.

"No." I replied evenly. "But with they way to responded to Sun, I thought Blake explaining things to you would be better than her running off and you coming to a conclusion with no explanation."

"Son? Whose Son?" Yang asked.

"Sun, is the Monkey Faunus we meet at the docks. His name is Sun Wukong. He is participating in the Vytal Festival. He stowed away on the boat coming from Vacuo. His teammates will be arriving as we get closer to the Vytal Festival." I said.

"So, he's not a scoundrel and rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"Does occasional petty thievery count?" I ask. "Cause he's stolen like, a banana and an apple."

"Wow." Weiss huffed.

"It's not my fault." I said. "Don't blame me."

"It's a lot to take in." Ruby said quietly.

"Yeah. It is." I nodded and unlocked the door. "Go ahead and take off if you want Blake." Blake nodded and quickly left the room.

"So let me get this straight." Weiss began angrily. "Ever since you got here, you've known that Blake was a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang?" I nodded. "And you didn't think that maybe that was something we should know?"

"Weiss," Yang said defensively. "Yoshi, said it wasn't his place to tell us. It was personal for Blake. What right would he have to tell us her secret." I smiled at Yang in thanks and squeezed her hand. She returned both actions.

"Does this change anything?" I asked. "If it does, then I severely underestimated you."

"No." Ruby replied firmly. "This changes nothing. Blake is still our friend and teammate. Just because she used to be apart of the White Fang doesn't mean she's a bad person. She said it herself. She _left_. She left because she didn't like what the White Fang was doing. That isn't something a bad person would do."

"I agree." Yang said. "Blake needs us to be there for here. I'd never forgive myself if I let a friend go because of something like this."

Weiss sighed. "I guess you're right. Maybe I am being a bit hard on her. I need to apologize to her. Where is she?"

"I don't know." I said. "All I know is that sometime in the next few hours, she and Sun are going to be at the docks sometime at night to determine if the White Fang really are stealing Dust."

"Are they?" Weiss and Yang asked.

"Yes." I sighed. "It'll make Blake pretty sad. Roman Torchwick will be there as well. Somehow he's leading the White Fang even though he's Human."

"How will we know which night it is?" Ruby asked.

"We'll go and search through the city tomorrow. Blake and Sun have drinks at a coffee shop during the day before they go to the docks, so we can search all the coffee shops in Vale." I answered.

"Okay. Blake might not come back tonight." Yang sighed. "Let's just go to bed. This took all the energy out of me." Weiss and Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I call first dibs on the bathroom." I call and run to the bathroom, leaving Yang's shout of 'No fair!' behind me with a laugh. In the bathroom I quickly brush my teeth and floss before taking out the hair tie I keep stealing from Weiss. As soon as I left the bathroom, Ruby rushed in. I chuckled and started changing into my pajamas.

"Excuse me!" Weiss shouts. I slowly turn to look at her and smirk.

"You're excused." I said and finished changing before climbing into bed. I fell asleep to the sound of Yang's wild laughter.

**XXX**

A several hours later during our daytime search for Blake, I turned a corner and saw her and Sun leaving the coffee shop. I followed behind them silently with my hands stuffed in my pockets. Pulling out my scroll, I let Yang know where we were knowing that she would relay my whereabouts to Ruby and Weiss and that they should start heading to the docks.

"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked with his hands folded behind his head.

"I still don't know if the White Fang are behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake said.

"What if they did?" Sun asked. "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely go to if they were to do it and not find them there. Right?"

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Shipping yards." I said.

Sun and Blake both cried out in fright and turned around to face me.

"Think about it." I said. "If you had a fuckton of Dust. Where would you go to transport it without looking suspicious as hell?"

"Good point." Sun said. "Let's go."

**XXX**

"This is boring." I moaned. Blake, Sun, and I had been watching the offloading of Schnee Company Dust crates for a few hours. It had gotten dark an hour ago, Sun had gone to get us all some food ten minutes ago, and neither Yang or Ruby or Weiss had shown up.

"I brought you guys some food." Sun said and tossed us both an apple. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really." Blake replied. "They've offloaded all the crates from the boat, but now they're just sitting there."

"That usually doesn't mean good things." I said in between bites of my apple.

Suddenly a Bullhead appeared, causing huge gusts of wind to smack us right in the fucking face, and shone its bright ass lights down on the ground. It turned really fucking fast for airship of its size and landed on the ground in between the rows of Dust crates.

"Here come the White Fang." I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blake's gaze soften before hardening in determination or someshit.

The side bay doors opened and a ramp extended to the ground as White Fang members began walking out.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. "What's the hold up!?" Torchwick walked out of the huge ass airship "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment. So why don't you animals try to pick up the pace."

"This isn't right." Blake said.

"Yeah. Well, it is now." I said.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Sun cried. I look at Blake to see her jump down to the ground.

"Fuck. She's going to try to pull some stupid shit isn't she?" I asked. Yes. Yes she is. We watched as Blake snuck up behind Torchwick and held her sword to his throat.

"Do you hear more airships?" Sun asked as more airships appeared.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." I replied. "Cause I mean fuck us right?"

Then all hell broke loose. Torchwick shot at the ground and Blake rolled away. Sun jumped down to aid Blake.

Well fuck. What am I supposed to do? I don't want to jump down there without backup. I could sit here and take pot shots at the White Fang below. Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.

Torchwick fired more and more explosive rounds from his cane at Blake until she ran behind some crates. I, meanwhile, launched semblance blast after semblance blast at the White Fang assholes below. They were all direct hits, but weren't powerful enough to do anything more than send them flying and knock them out.

Sun dropped down on Torchwick from a crane or something as more White Fang unloaded from the Bullheads. Sun engaged the White Fang. Boring. Or, it was until Sun blocked a round from Torchwick's cane and Blake started fighting Torchwick.

Torchwick overpowered Blake and then Sun stepped in. Fuck, am I bored. Taking pot shots at the White Fang has gotten boring, but no way in hell am I going down there without backup Oh, look, Ruby. And Penny. Who's combat ready!

Hey, look. Combat ready Penny is just beating the shit out of the White Fang. Oh, shit, more fucking Bullheads. Aaaand Penny can block bullets. Right, forgot about that. Why is she flying backwar- Oh, that's why. Is she gonna fire her laser? Yup. She is.

Penny's swords spun faster and faster. Imma firin mah laser. Blaaaah! Penny shot a huge blast of green energy at the airships.

Hey, Torchwick is leaving. And the cops are coming. Fuck. But hey, here comes Yang and Weiss. Where the hell have they been? Did they get lost? Probably.

**An: I think I'm going to have a few people come to RWBY from our world, but I'm not sure if I want to do that or not. Let me know if you think I should or not. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	10. RIP Monty Oum

This is not a chapter. This is a message. I am not sure if those of you who are reading this story are aware, but yesterday at 4:34 PM, Rooster Teeth's Monty Oum passed away. According to matt, a Roosterteeth employee"s website screen name, "Ten days ago Monty suffered a severe allergic reaction during a simple medical procedure that left him in a coma. Although he fought bravely, his body was not able to recover. During his time in the hospital he was well cared for and never in pain at any time.

Monty is survived by his wife Sheena, his father Mony, his brothers Woody, Sey, Chivy and Neat, and his sisters Thea and Theary, as well as a countless number of fans and friends. We were so proud to be a part of his life and we will miss him greatly.

Your generosity during the hours after the public statement on Friday will help his family deal with the costs of his care and his passing. You made an incredible difference during a difficult time and we cannot thank you enough.

As for honoring Monty, we will do that in our own way. In lieu of flowers or gifts, we ask that you simply do something creative. Use your imagination to make the world a better place in any way that you can. If you know Monty like we do, then you know he would certainly be doing that if he were able to.

Monty was 33 years old.

We love you, Monty.

I was not aware of his passing until I arrived home from school today and my best friend texted me moments ago and told me the sad news. Perhaps telling you, my loyal readers, should not have been my first thought upon hearing such saddening news. But it was. I think that this story and all others in the RWBY archives is a fantastic way to honor Monty and all that he has done for the community and the company itself. If RWBY is continued, I hope that they honor We love you, Monty, and you will be missed.


	11. Not The Best Day Ever

**An: Holy shit. It's been forever since I've updated this story. I was originally going to have this whole chapter focus on the break between semesters and the growing tension in Yang and Yoshio's relationship. However, I was unhappy with how forced and unnatural the interactions felt and I was unhappy with the chapter overall. I decided to scrap the chapter and continue with the RWBY plot. Anyway, it was my birthday yesterday and I wanted to put a chapter out for this story because it's been so long since I've updated. But, I didn't want to put out any chapter, I wanted to publish something that I would be proud of. As a result, it's being published today instead of yesterday. So, here's chapter 11. Enjoy.**

Team RWBY and I sat across from Team JNPR in the cafeteria. Nora occasionally catapulted food at Yang, who caught them skillfully in her mouth. Blake had a book open in front of her. I don't remember what was in the book. I think it was something to do with the White Fang and Adam Taurus, the dude that may or may not have been in a relationship with Blake when she was in the White Fang with that whole 'Hello my darling' line and everything.

"Whatcha doin'?" Yang asked Blake, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Nothing!" Blake quickly closed her book. "Just going over notes from last semester."

Yeah. If I didn't know what you were _really_ looking at, I wouldn't believe you. You sound and act like you've got something to hide. Yang will believe you of course.

Yang leaned across me and caught a pea. "Lame!" she exclaimed.

"Studying is important you know." I replied.

"I study!" Yang retorted.

"I wouldn't consider sleeping on your notes as "studying"."

"You can't talk! You don't study at all!"

"And yet, I still do better than you, Baby."

"That's so not fair." Yang pouted adorably. I chuckled in amusement. Nora launched another pea at Yang, which she caught like all the others before giving Nora a thumbs up.

Suddenly, Ruby appeared and dropped a huge white binder filled with paper onto the lunch table. An 8x11 sheet of white paper was taped to the front of the binder. The sheet had _Vytal Festival Activities_ typed across the top in big letters, with _Weiss Schnee _typed underneath. Both lines of text were crossed out with a red marker and **BEST DAY EVER ACTIVITIES!** was written in capital letters in the rest of the space.

Ah, yes. Weiss's stolen binder.

Ruby cleared her throat to gain our attention.

"Ahem. Sisters! Sister's boyfriends! Friends! Weiss!" she began, eliciting a cry of indignation from said girl.

"So I'm not a friend then?" I deadpanned. "You gave me my own category, so I'm clearly not your friend. That hurts, Ruby. It really does."

"N-No!" Ruby defended. "I mean, you are, but- what I meant was- I didn't mean to-" An embarrassed blush had begun to paint her pale cheeks, which made all of us at the table aside from Weiss smile and laugh.

"Calm down. I was kidding." I grinned.

"Bully." Ruby huffed. "Now I need to start over!" With her blush disappearing quickly, he cleared her throat again. "Sisters! Sister's boyfriends! Friends! Weiss! Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream!"

"This outta be good." Yang announced before catching another bit of food in her mouth.

"A dream that one day the five of us will come together as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had. Ever!" Ruby continued, ignoring Yang's comment.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. Yes she did." I chuckled.

"I am not a crook." Ruby whispered back, bending over slightly and giving both sides of the table a peace sign.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked with a small laugh.

"I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a bang." Ruby pointed to Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a yang!" Yang announced. Looking around at our team she asked, "Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

I replied with a vomiting sound. "I have cancer now." I whispered in mock horror. "Thanks, Yang." Yang slapped me in the chest and something was thrown at Yang's head. I think it was an apple.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great but classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I have taken the time to schedule a series of events for us today!"

Yup. It was a good two weeks. A good two weeks of me trying to get back into shape by hitting the gym twice a day, every other day and eating constantly. I was super sore the first three days, but that quickly went away. I started noticing improvement in my physique two days ago and I think I'll be back in shape in about a month or so. The gym at Beacon is surprisingly well stocked with equipment. I also started practicing my martial arts again. I really shouldn't have fallen out of practice, but I did. I was surprised to find someone who had the same kind of style as me. Granted, I don't remember his name. All I really remember is that she was this blonde haired cat faunus with abs that made it hard to focus. The amount of times I needed to "use the bathroom" is extremely high. Well, I did have to use the bathroom, but not for the reasons she thought I did.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said.

"She stole your binder without you noticing until today." I added. "As long as we don't have any food fights, as a 'Best Day Ever Activity' I think we should be fine." I said, adding finger quotes to "Best Day Ever Activity". I watched Yang throw an apple across the room, resulting in a cry of "Hey!" and Yang's amused laughter. Oh fuck my ass with a rusty saw. This is what causes the food fight isn't it?

"I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Me too." I nodded. "I'm not really feeling it right now."

"Sit out or not," Weiss replied. "I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team."

"I don't disagree." I scratched my head. "But knowing Ruby, it's going to be something crazy. Can't we do something quiet, like study? Or play a board game? Or sleep?"

"All those sound nice." Blake replied.

Weiss stood up and said, "I for one think that-" before getting cut off by a pie to the face. Blake, Yang, and leaned back in shock. Totally forgot she gets nailed with a pie. Looking over, we saw Nora with her arm extended and the rest of her team with shocked looks on their faces. Nora quickly pointed at Ren in accusation while said member of Team JNPR facepalmed. Never mind. _This _is what causes the food fight. I think I'm gonna nope out for a bit.

"Yeeeeeeeah. It's been fun, guys, it really has. But I reeeeally don't feel up to a food fight. I think I'm coming down with something. I think it's the cancer. It's really coming on strong." I winced and faked a cough. An incredibly unconvincing cough. "I think I'm going to go lie down. Bye!" I booked it for the doors to the lunchroom, cause fuck that noise. Last time I got trapped in a food fight, I slipped on a food tray and sent it smashing into some poor kid's face and broke his nose. Poor kid. I also had an allergic reaction to something and almost died. That was fun.

I stepped out of the lunchroom and leaned against the wall and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket. Lighting a cigarette, I began to relax.

Truth be told, the past two weeks haven't been that great overall. Yang and I have been arguing quite a lot lately. We'll fight over the smallest of things too. We went on a date to the movies and argued about whether or not twelve dollars was an acceptable price for a movie ticket. I don't know why we've been arguing so much, I really don't. She's also been asking more and more about what I know from RWBY, the RT show that is, and what I can tell her and the rest of the team. To which I typically reply with, "I don't know much about what you guys do outside of Beacon. The show pretty much only covers what you guys do at Beacon up until the end of the Vytal Festival." She asks about a lot of things regarding future events. I usually tell her to wait until as that information becomes relevant before I reveal anything. Sometimes she gets mad and we have another argument, and sometimes she sighs angrily and stalks off. Frankly, I am at a loss as to what to do. I doubt anyone has been in this situation before. I'm at a loss as to how to proceed.

I notice Sun and Neptune approaching out of the corner of my eye. Stopping them entering, I say, "You might not want to go in there. Place is a mess."

"Thanks for the heads up, but we'll be fine." Sun replies and walks through the doors with Neptune at his side. People immediately began pouring out of the doors, Nora's laughter trailing behind them.

I spent the next several minutes smoking my cigarette in silence as I contemplated what had become of my life. When I first showed up, I never imagined getting this involved. Now, I'm in deep and there's no way out. Do I even want to get though? Team RWBY and JNPR are my friends now and I have a girlfriend here. I had nothing back home. Nothing but martial arts training at least. I wouldn't even know how to go about going home in the first place. Would I leave the same way I came here? How long have I been gone? Does time in RWBY equal time back home? So many questions and not enough answers.

Team RWBY is going to be getting involved with the White Fang soon. I need to eventually warn Yang about losing her arm. I know it's coming. I can stop it. I have to. It's my duty, not only because I have the knowledge of the future but because she's my girlfriend and I care about her, even if she's mad at me. My honor depends on it. I might be able to prevent Pyrrha's death too if I'm lucky.

I looked up at the sound of two sets of approaching footsteps. It was Goodwitch and Ozpin. I stomped out my cigarette and followed Goodwitch into the cafeteria.

Growling, Goodwitch blocked food headed towards her and returned the trashed cafeteria to its original pristine state with a flick of her riding crop.

"Children, please." she said. "Do not play with your food."

I cringed at the terrible cheesy line, Ruby sat down in despair, Nora belched, and Yang fell through the ceiling to crash onto the floor.

"Let it go." Ozpin said quietly as he approached.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda sighed.

"And they will be." Ozpin assured. "But right now, they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" I gave a small smile at my friends happy laughter. Ozpin began to walk away. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

"They'll grow up quicker than you think." I muttered.

"Indeed they will." Ozpin replied. "You didn't join your friends?"

"Nah. Food fights aren't really my thing." I shrugged. "Bad experiences and all that."

"I see." Ozpin hummed. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

Glynda turned and followed Ozpin out of the cafeteria. I nodded to Sun and a purple Neptune before walking to my friends with my hands in my pockets.

"You guys have fun?" I asked.

"Totally." Yang replied with a grin as she wiped herself down.

"It was acceptable." Weiss crossed her arms.

"IT WAS SO FUN!" Ruby squealed.

"Ow." I winced and rubbed my ear. "No need to yell, Ruby. I'm right here."

"Sorry." Ruby replied sheepishly.

"You girls need showers." I drawled.

They did too. Their was food in their hair and stuck to their clothes. They would most likely need to wash their clothes twice to make sure they were completely clean.

"Wait a second. You're completely clean." Yang pointed an accusing finger in my direction.

"Yeah. I didn't want to get covered in food or die from an allergic reaction to food so I stayed outside." I nodded.

"That's why you ran away!" Yang blurted. "Wait you have allergies?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I shrugged. "Now, go take a shower. I don't feel like knowing what drywall tastes like."

"Dibs on first shower!" Yang ran out of the cafeteria with Weiss, Ruby, and Blake hot on her heels.

Yeah. I'm happy with where I am. Granted, it's not the most glamorous life and there's a vicious storm on the horizon, but I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

**An: Chapter 11 is done and we now begin our sojourn into volume 2. I'm going to give brief glimpses of insight into what happened during the break between semesters through dialogue and Yoshio's thoughts. Well, I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story, and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	12. Welcome to Beacon Now Please Leave

**An: It has been a little under a year since I last received a review. I don't know why I found that so funny, but I had a good laugh about it. I haven't seen Volume 4 yet. I want to get this story up to the end of Volume 3 before I watch it. Anyway, that's all for now. Enjoy.**

Team RWBY sat around a round table in the library. I stood behind Yang. The girls were playing a board game. Or was it a card game? It uses both so it's really confusing. Anyway, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss were all highly invested. Blake however, was not. She, as we all know, was too focused on the White Fang to pay any interest in the game.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby announced.

"Bring it on!" Yang challenged with a fist pump. I grinned challengingly and slid a toothpick between my teeth. "With my loyal advisor by my side, my kingdom will never fall!"

Good thing this game doesn't require dice. A nat one could fuck us up.

"I deploy. . . the Atlesian Air Fleeet!" Ruby continued. Yang gasped.

Is that bad for us? Are we fucked? Wait, no, we have a trap card. We're good.

"I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." Ruby said and began making airplane noises and moving her hands around in front of her.

And now I attack your life points directly!

"You fiend!" Yang pointed an accusing finger at her sister.

"Yeah, what she said." I added.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn." Ruby cheered.

"Theoretically that would work." I scratched my cheek in feigned boredom. "But in doing so, you activated our trap card, Giant Nevermore."

Ruby squealed in protest.

"That's right!" Yang laughed. "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two."

"A six or lower could potentially cause the Nevermore to turn on us, though." I sighed. "Still, it sure beats the hell out of getting butt fucked by the Atlesian Air Fleet." As we attacked, Ruby whined and lamented the loss of her soldiers.

As Ruby moaned pitifully after her devastating defeat, Yang turned to Weiss and said, "Well, Weiss, it's your turn."

"I have absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss replied.

Yang moved over to explain the game to Weiss. I didn't care about whatever she was explaining to Weiss. I'm pretty sure we have another trap card to counter any of her attacks.

Weiss started to go on a menacing declaration of her attack before Yang cut in with, "Trap card."

"Your armies have been destroyed." I drawled as I rearranged the game board. "Get fucked."

"I hate this games of emotions we play." Weiss cried and slumped into her seat.

"Be strong, Weiss we'll make it through this together." Ruby cried into Weiss shoulder as she slid into her lap.

"Shut up! Don't touch me." Weiss whined and hugged Ruby.

"Fuckin babies. It's just a game." I muttered under my breath.

"Your turn, Blake." Yang said.

"Oh, uh, what am I doing?" Blake asked.

Yang described the objective of the game to her just as Jaune asked to play.

"Sorry Jaune." Ruby replied. "We've already got enough people."

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss added haughtily.

"Yeah. A certain level that enables you to attack your own naval fleet. I don't think you have that." I chuckled.

Weiss grumbled and glared at me. I grinned back at her.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen." Jaune shot back. "I'll have you know that I'm a natural born leader."

"You sure about that?" I asked. "No offense, but you don't quite have the charisma to be a 'natural born leader'."

"Exactly." Weiss scoffed. "Who told you that? Your mother?"

"And Pyrrha." Jaune defended.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said cheerfully.

"Let me play your hand for a turn." Jaune pleaded.

"Dude," I said. "I doubt you can do anything. Yang and I just raped her army."

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo." Weiss replied.

"Why not?" Jaune asked. "You've trusted me with _way_ more important stuff before. I told us that Blake was sec-" I grabbed a piece off the board and tossed it at his head, catching him in the eye, eliciting a startled squawk.

"Shut the fuck up, dude! Not out loud!" I hissed. "Christ on a fucking bike mate."

Blake looked at him with the most unamused look I have ever seen.

Jaune laughed in embarrassment. "Right. Ladies, Sir, enjoy your battle." he bowed.

"Sup losers." Sun said as he walked over with Neptune.

"Hey, Sun." Ruby replied.

"Ruby, Blake, Yang, Yang's boyfriend, Ice Queen." Sun acknowledged.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss cried in outrage.

"Probably cause it's true." I shrugged.

"I never got to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun pointed to Neptune.

"Uh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you!" Ren cried.

"Yeah, and beds are for sleeping, but that doesn't mean Yang and I can't use them for other things too." I grinned lecherously. Yang, grinning just as lecherous, offered up a fist and I bumped it.

Ruby and Weiss audibly voiced their displeasure at my words.

"Pancakes!" Nora snorted.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said to Neptune.

"Guh guh guh. Intellectual." Neptune shot back. "Okay? Thank you."

"You know that's the same thing right?" I said. Yang and Sun laughed.

"Shut up." Neptune replied. "I'm Neptune."

"So, Neptune," Weiss said. "Where are you from?"

"He's bout to steal your thunder, Jaune." I said. "However, lackluster it may be."

"Haven." Neptune replied. He made his way over to Weiss's side. "And I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss." said girl replied as Jaune complained in the background.

"What'd I say? What did I say?" I shook my head at him.

"A pleasure to meet you." Neptune replied smoothly.

"Ugh. Get a room you two." I gagged.

"Shut up!" Weiss shot back. "The rest of us have to put up with you and Yang sucking face."

"You could always leave." Yang and I replied. We smirked at each other for our perfect timing and highfived.

"So, Blake, I didn't picture you as the board game type." Sun said to Blake.

"Right, well I think I'm done playing actually." She said and stood up. "I'll see you guys later."

We all watched her leave with various looks of confusion and concern on our faces.

"Women." Nora shrugged.

"They drive you nuts." I said, catching Blake's eye as she left the library. I received an elbow to the ribs for that remark, courtesy of Yang.

"They sure do." Nora replied. "They sure do.

**XXX**

"We should have never let him play!" Yang complained as we entered our dorm room.

"You're just mad cause the new guy beat you." Ruby giggled.

"You also didn't want me as your military advisor this time." I chuckled.

"That-that may have been an oversight on my part." Yang pouted.

"Most definitely." I nodded. "If you had attacked when I told you, you wouldn't have gotten fucked over. I'm an amazing strategist. Only at games though, don't tell me to plan a strategy mid fight with an Ursa. I'll fuck up and die, and that'll blow so damn hard."

"Stop." Weiss ordered.

"Huh?" I turned around "Stop what? Oh, right, Blake."

Blake stood in front of our dorm's door, clearly about to leave.

"Lately you've been quite, antisocial, and moody." Weiss said.

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"Which I get." Weiss continued.

"You should." I laughed. "Seeing as how that describes her to a T."

"_Anyway,_" Weiss grumbled. "You've been doing it more than usual. Which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong."

"Which you clearly aren't doing." I said and gave Blake a pointed look, causing her to shrink back slightly.

"So, Blake Belladonna," Weiss jumped into the air, flipped, and landed on a chair with a finger pointed at Blake. "What. Is. Wrong?"

Yang was bent over slightly in bewilderment, Ruby was straight backed, and my mouth hung open with my toothpick hanging precariously over my lip. Seeing it on a computer screen is nothing. Seeing Weiss do it in real life is just weird and confusing.

Weiss moved the chair and awkwardly sidled back to her place next to Ruby.

"I just don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said.

"I think you're just overreacting a bit too much." I sighed. "The White Fang are a problem, yes. So is Torchwick. Something's happening. Something big. You think no one's doing anything. I get that."

Blake adopted a look of surprise. Girl, you forget I can tell the future.

"Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they could handle it." Yang said.

"Well, I'm not." Blake shot back. "They don't know the White Fang like I do.

"I know Blake." I said. I walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll do something, I promise. But you can't keep shutting the four of us out." I pointed at the girls. We can't help you if you don't tell us you need help. Weiss, before you go on a tirade about how we're students and aren't ready, think about this for a moment. We may never _be ready_. Torchwick and the White Fang aren't going to sit around with their thumbs up their ass until we graduate. They're out there planning. They have a deadline. They have a goal. They know their next step and none of you know what it is." I sighed. "But it's coming whether you guys have prepared or not."

"Okay," Ruby declared. "All in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale, say 'Aye'."

"Yes!" Yang cheered. "I love it when you take charge, Yoshi."

I shrugged in response to Yang.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss acquiesced.

"None of you said aye." Ruby pouted.

"Alright then, we're in this together." Blake smiled.

"Wait, hold up." I waved my arms. "You said Huntresses. I ain't no girl and I sure as hell am not going to change that now. Haven't crossdressed before and I'm not going to start now."

"I don't know." Yang hummed. "You'd look hot in a skirt. Plus, you've got the hair to pull it off."

"Yeah. No." I grumbled. Yang mock pouted.

"Youngest Huntresses and _Hunter_?" Ruby amended.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Let's hatch a plan." Ruby grinned.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

"Bitchin." I replied.

Ruby gasped and held her fists close to her face. "I left my board game in the library!"

"We're doomed." Weiss groaned.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby shouted as she dashed out of the room and down the hallway. The same hallway where she bumps into Emerald.

"Stay here." I said seriously and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. In the hallway I found Ruby sitting on the ground in front of Emerald and Mercury.

"I'm Ruby." I heard her say to them.

"Ruby." I said as I approached them. I stared unblinkingly at Emerald and Mercury. "Weren't you going to get your board game?"

"Oh, right." Ruby giggled. "I left my board game in the library. I'm going to go get it now. See ya!" She dashed off down the hall.

"Jeez, what's up with all the hostility." Mercury chuckled.

"I don't trust people that creep me out or I think are shady. Or look like they have ulterior motives." I growled. "So Captain Daddy Issues, Princess Carpet Eater, please fuck off." I missed the looks on their faces when I turned to walk back into our room.

"That's not very nice." a seductive voice said from behind me. Cinder.

"The building for visiting students is in a whole 'nother building, how you managed to wind up here is beyond me. I don't trust them. Maybe you aren't very nice either." I slowly continued walking to the door. "Maybe you're only half a maiden."

I opened the door to our room to see Yang, Blake, and Weiss staring at me with confused and questioning looks on their faces.

"Maybe we won't give you a second chance to make nice." Mercury replied.

"Maybe you should've to death on your daddy's cock." I deadpanned and shut the door behind me.

"What was that?" Yang asked slowly.

"Trouble." I growled. "Don't trust them."

"Who's them?"

"Mercury Black, Cinder Fall, and Emerald Sustrai. They sabotage the Vytal Festival. They're pretending to be Haven students."

"We need to warn Professor Ozpin!" Weiss cried.

"With what evidence?" I sighed. "How are we going to find evidence against them?"

"You told Ozpin you're from another world right? You told him about what you know about the future?" Yang asked.

"You think he believed me? Highly unlikely. He's probably had several people monitoring my movements. The reason he put me with you guys is to have eyes on me at all times." I rubbed my eyes with my palms. "I don't want to deal with this shit right now."

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. Removing my hands from my face, I saw Yang with a concerned look on her face. "We can talk about this later. This seems like it's a serious situation. I think it would be best if we were all well rested when we talked about this."

Weiss and Blake nodded in acknowledgement. Weiss sighed, "I think Ruby is too young and naive to understand. She'll try to make friends with them."

"That might work though." Blake said. "If Ruby is unaware of their intentions, she will be friendly towards them and if we play along, they _should_ be none the wiser."

"Yeah. Sure. Let's deal with this shitstorm later though. I just- god- I just want to sleep and forget all about them."

"It's that bad huh?" Yang asked.

For what felt like the hundredth time tonight, I sighed again, "You don't even know the half of it." I may not be able to stop everything, but I can still save somethings. I can save Pyrrha. I can save Yang. I swear on my honor, I _will_ save Pyrrha and I _will _save Yang.

**An: The ending is 'meh'. I'm not one hundred percent satisfied with it, but it's better than my previous versions. Let me know what you guys think. Did he antagonise Cinder and her lackeys too much? Not enough? A decent amount? Well, I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story, and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


End file.
